Hogwarts and Wiztech Clashes!
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: What will happen with Durmstang, Beauxbatons, Hogwarts and Wiztech clash at Hogwarts? Will the Golden Trio befriend their fellow visitors? Will romance blossom? Will rivals form? Will all four school get along? Alex/Harry
1. Chapter 1 Goblet of Fire

**Here's a new WOWP and HP story guys! Of and I am going to take a different approach this time around! I'm going to have Harry and Alex look back at the year. It will start at the end of the year and then they will look back with Hermione and Ron there. **

**Information**

14 year old Alex Russo goes to Wiztech in America with 17 year old Justin Russo and 13 year old Max Russo. The three Russo kids also go to mortal school in New York City, called Tribeca Prep in the normal school year, but at the same time, goes to Wiztech all year round.

14 year olds, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter are welcomed back to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England. What will happen if this year, Hogwarts has the Triwizard Tournament but with FOUR schools involved?

What will happen with Durmstang, Beauxbatons, Hogwarts and Wiztech clash at Hogwarts? Will the Golden Trio befriend their fellow visitors? Will romance blossom? Will rivals form? Find out here! Starts off in Goblet of Fire!

**Chapter 1**

_Alex couldn't believe that she actually likes Hogwarts. Now looking back at the past year, Alex couldn't believe that her parents allowed her to go to the other side of the world just for her Wiztech school trip. She couldn't believe that she has been in the most life threatening challenges, face this evil Dark Lord called Voldemort, got a boyfriend, made friends, won the Tournament but tied with her brother and boyfriend. So in other words, Hogwarts and Wiztech tied. But the worst part was, saw a good friend die in front of her eyes._

_Alex has decided that she is actually going to try and convince her parents into letting her and her little brother Max to go to Hogwarts in September. Alex's seventeen year old brother Justin would be too old to go to Hogwarts since you stop going once your '7th' year ends, which is what he was in this past year. Max just finished his 3__rd__ year while Alex just finished her 4__th__ year. But in Wiztech talk, you continue until you are 17. Alex is happy, that this October she will be turn 15 and in July Max is turning 14. Alex finds it funny on how Max is a few months younger than her, but she stopped trying to figure it out. _

_Alex is currently sitting at the top of the Astronomy Tower with her brothers, Justin and Max, and friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, and boyfriend of 5 months (since February), Harry Potter._

"_This past year was..." Ron searches for the right word, "different?" Harry and Hermione roll their eyes but agree._

"_A good different though" Harry says quickly when Alex glares playfully at him. Harry wraps his arm around his girlfriend smiling._

"_Thank you" Alex smiles and looks at Justin and Max who are sitting across from her on the ground and they all are sitting in a circle. Ron is sitting next to Harry and Max, while Hermione is sitting next to her and Justin, "who was that guy that was playing for Durmspoo again?" Ron snorts and starts to laugh along with the group, leaving Alex looking confused._

"_Durmstang you mean?" Hermione asks. Alex nods._

"_Sure..?"_

"_Victor Krum" Justin answers._

"_That's the dude!" Alex examines and points at Justin, "what about that chick?"_

"_Fleur Delacour"_

"_So she's from that Beauxbatons school that talk weird?" Justin rolls his eyes._

"_Sure"_

"_Ok" the group is silent after that for a good 5 minutes, "so it was Harry and Cedric competing for Hogwarts, me and Justin for Wiztech, Victor for his Durmspoo and Fleur for her Beauxbatons school?" Alex asks quietly._

"_Yup" everyone answers._

"_Are you naturally stupid Alex?" Max asks his older sister as Alex glares._

"_You shouldn't be talking Max!" Alex snaps for fun._

"_Why shouldn't I be talking?" Max asks tilting his head to the side. Justin and Alex roll their eyes at their stupid little brother._

"_Never mind" Alex says, "but I am smart. Just not observant or book smart!" Alex grins and nods to herself. The group goes silent again, waiting for Alex or Max to break it with a random comment._

"_Did you know that Alex is a good singer?" Max asks Ron, Harry and Hermione._

"_No. You sing?" Hermione asks Alex in surprise as Alex glares at Max._

"_You are a jerk!" Alex freaks at Max and punches his shoulder._

"_Oww!" Max whines rubbing his shoulder. Justin just leans back against the wall, watching his brother and sister in amusement, "Justin help me!"_

"_Na" Justin says shaking his head back and forth, "I am SO not getting into the warpath of Alex" Alex smirks at Justin, secretly telling him that he made the right choice._

"_Good choice brother of mine" Alex punches Max in the arm again and kick him in the leg, "I feel better now" Alex leans back again and nods at Hermione, "I do sing. I have been since I was 7"_

"_Nice" Harry comments, "could you sing a song from New York for us?"_

"_Sure" Alex says and thinks of a song that she knows by heart, "I dunno if this song is good, but here it is"_

_**How do you choose to express yourself?**_

_**It's all your own and I can tell**_

_**It comes naturally**_

_**It comes naturally**_

_**You follow what you feel inside**_

_**Listen to it if you don't have to try**_

_**It comes naturally**_

_**Mmm, it comes naturally**_

_**And it takes my breath away**_

_**What you do so naturally**_

_Hermione, Ron, Harry, Justin and Max smiles loving Alex's version on the song Naturally by Selena Gomez and The Scene._

_**You are the thunder and I am the lightning**_

_**And I love the way you know**_

_**Who you are and to me that's exciting**_

_**When you know it's meant to be**_

_**Everything comes naturally**_

_**It comes naturally**_

_**When you're with me baby**_

_**Everything comes naturally**_

_**It comes naturally, ba, ba, baby**_

_Harry grins as Alex stares at him with a smile._

_**You have a way of moving me**_

_**A force of nature your energy**_

_**It comes naturally, you know it does**_

_**It comes naturally, oh ya**_

_**And it takes my breath away**_

_**What you do so naturally**_

_Alex points at Harry then to herself._

_**You are the thunder and I am the lightning**_

_**And I love the way you know**_

_**Who you are and to me that's exciting**_

_**When you know it's meant to be**_

_**Everything comes naturally**_

_**It comes naturally**_

_**When you're with me baby**_

_**Everything comes naturally**_

_**It comes naturally, ba, ba, baby**_

_Alex looks at Hermione, Ron and Harry secretly telling them that the next verse how she feels about them._

_**When we collide, sparks fly**_

_**When you look in my eyes**_

_**It takes my breath away, you are!**_

_Harry, Hermione and Ron grow shocked as Alex hits the high note perfectly._

_**You are the thunder and I am the lightning**_

_**And I love the way you know**_

_**Who you are and to me that's exciting**_

_**When you know it's meant to be**_

_**Everything comes naturally**_

_**It comes naturally**_

_**When you're with me baby**_

_**Everything comes naturally**_

_**It comes naturally, ba, ba, baby**_

_Justin and Max smiles as Alex looks at them smiling._

_**Naturally**_

_**Naturally**_

_**Naturally**_

_**Naturally**_

_**Naturally**_

_**Ba, ba, baby**_

_**Naturally**_

_**Naturally**_

_**Naturally**_

_**Naturally**_

_**Naturally**_

_**Everything comes naturally**_

_**Naturally**_

_**Naturally**_

_**Naturally**_

"_Wow, that was good" Ron says to Alex grinning._

"_Thanks" Alex answers resting her head on Harry's shoulder._

"_Hey Alex?" Hermione asks._

"_Ya?" Alex asks turning to her._

"_How were you like before you came here?"_

"_Well..."_

**And that's the chapter. Now in the next chapter I will start it for sure. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2**

14 year old Alex Russo is walking home from school, arms crossed. Alex and her family lives in New York City, and are a different family then others. They are wizards. Well, the kids are, but don't have their full powers. Jerry Russo, the father of the family, gave up his powers because he fell in love with a 'mortal', Theresa Russo. Their oldest son, Justin Russo, is 17 years old and is freakishly smart. The middle child is the only girl in the family and goes by the name of Alex Russo. Finally, the youngest is 13 years old and goes by the name of Max Russo.

Alex Russo is the prankster of the family and the dare devil. Alex doesn't care for danger situations and loves to get into trouble. As Alex's principal of Tribeca Prep calls her "You are an evil master mind, Alex Russo"

As for Max he is the... inventor? Weird, insane, different? Well, whatever he is, he's that one in the family. Just look for the one that's not smart, or the girl, then you will find him just fine.

Anyway, Alex opens the door to her family's substation and throws her bag at the counter. Alex sits down on the stool and groans.

"What's wrong Alex?" Theresa, her mother, asks.

"Harper backstabbed me at school today. We aren't friends anymore, Dean and I broke up, and I failed my math test and got in trouble for something I didn't do!" Alex groans and buries her face into her hands, "plus, I got expelled from school on the first day! And I swear mom" Alex looks up at Theresa, "I didn't do it!" Theresa looks at Alex seeing truth in her eyes.

"I believe you honey, but what was so bad that got you expelled on your first day?" Theresa asks.

"Set the school on fire" Justin's voices rings out. Theresa and Alex looks at Justin and Max, who both just walked in.

"Did you do it Alex?" Max asks.

"NO! Today I have been upset that Harper and I aren't friends. Sure, I'm the prankster but I wouldn't go to that extreme!" Alex's eyes fill with tears, feeling the blame from everyone, "I'm going to bed"

"Uh, Alex, we have to go to school" Justin tells her. Alex's face filled with confusment but then realises that he means they have to go to school at Wiztech.

"Oh" Alex nods as Theresa and Jerry start to close the shop. Each time school falls after normal mortal school, it means the parents have to go to Wiztech as well. Plus, the professor of Wiztech, Professor Crumbs, sent a message home for the parents.

"Let's go guys" Jerry tells his kids. He did hear Alex's side and why she is mad and upset, but he believes her. He knows Alex, and knows she would never go that far. Jerry grabs Alex's hand and pulls her into the lair, where the Russo's do their wizard studies. Jerry opens the portal and walks through, with Theresa, Justin and Max following.

Once they arrive at Wiztech, Justin and Max change into their robes, but Alex doesn't. Professor Crumbs was out into the open space from his office, he sees all parents and students.

"Hello parents and students!" Professor Crumbs greets, "I just wanted everyone to know, that Wiztech has to participate in an every exclusive event this year, with other wizard schools. The other schools that Wiztech is going to be facing are: Durmstang from Alaska, Beauxbatons from France and Hogwarts from England. Since Hogwarts is the biggest school, we all will be staying there. We will also be learning their magic and going to be taking part in their school year. What do you think?" all the students besides Alex cheers. All Alex does is thinks about what went down between her and Harper, "alright. We will be leaving tomorrow and will flash in groups to Kings Cross train station in London, England. I know the older students know where it is, so you have to go with one of them. Got it?" everyone nods as Alex looks down. Professor Crumbs sees this and walks to stand in front of her, "got it Ms. Russo?"

"Aye aye Captain Obvious" Alex mumbles and looks at Theresa and Jerry who are sitting on her right, "I'm going to go to the washroom" Alex stands up without another word and walks to the washroom, just about to cry over her 8 year friendship with Harper that died that day, and her year relationship with Dean.

~H&A~

As the meeting comes to a close, Alex walks out of the washroom and walks straight to Jerry to get a hug. Alex attaches herself to him once she was close enough.

"Are you ok?" Justin asks his sister gently.

"Ya" Alex's voice cracks.

"Guess what?" Max examines jumping up and down.

"What?" Alex mumbles again.

"We are going to Hogwarts!" Max cheers excitedly.

"Hogs have Warts? Since when?" Alex teases trying to change the topic.

"Let's get home so you can pack" Alex nods as Justin flashes the family to the kitchen of the home.

As soon as they got home, Max and Justin runs up to their rooms to pack. Alex walks to her mom, who has migrated over to the fridge. As for Jerry, he calls for the pizza, they plan on for dinner.

"Do I have to go?" Alex whimpers. Theresa faces Alex and pulls her close.

"Yes. I'm sorry. If I had the choice, you would stay. But you have to go. You will make friends Alex and you have your brothers" Alex nods and hides her face in her mom's shoulder, "I love you"

"I love you too" Alex pulls away and gives a watery smile.

"Go pack, I will be up in a few to help you" Alex nods and runs upstairs.

~H&A~

As Jerry and Theresa are left alone, Theresa sighs and looks at Jerry, who have been there watching the whole time.

"She's really heartbroken" Jerry mumbles.

"Ya. I wish there is something we can do" Theresa agrees.

"Hopefully Hogwarts will help her heal a little"

"I hope so too" Theresa and Jerry walks upstairs to help their kids pack, as they wait for the pizza to arrive.

~H&A~

The next day, as all the Wiztech students and Professor Crumbs arrive to King's Cross, Alex is holding onto Max and Justin tightly with their shrunken luggage in their pockets. They all run through the barrier as Professor Crumbs told them, and they all see an amber old train. Justin holds Alex's hand and gently pulls her onto the train as Max runs to his friends. Once in an empty compartment Justin sits down across from Alex, as the train starts to depart.

"Did you set the school on fire yesterday Alex?" Justin asks.

"No" Alex answers looking straight in his eyes. Alex notices that Justin as a little bit of red in his black hair and his brown eyes brighten as she said her answer. Alex has black, passed shoulder length, hair and big brown eyes. Max has shaggy light brown hair and brown eyes. Well, the whole family has brown eyes and brown hair, or black.

"Good" Alex and Justin both turn to look back out the window at the same time.

~H&A~

As they dock at Hogsmeade, Alex and Justin holds hands as they climb off the train. Justin just notices on how fragile Alex is. She isn't her happy, teasing, pranking self, but is replaced with a depressed, quiet 14 year old.

"Do you think mom and dad are ok?" Alex asks in a whisper as Justin and her walk side by side up to the carriages that are waiting for the Wiztech students.

"They are perfectly fine Al" Justin answers smiling and kisses her forehead, "you are a strong girl Al, you will heal from this nightmare" Alex shakes her head, doubting it. Just then Max runs over and all three of them jump into the last carriage. Max, Justin and Alex all notice at the same time, that the two boys are in their robes along with the rest of the Wiztech students and Alex isn't. Alex is sitting there in her black skinny jeans, purple t-shirt, red sweater and purple converse. Alex is also wearing black emo gloves that goes to her elbows and shows her half of her fingers and thumbs. What no one knows is Alex has scars from all her cuts from yesterday. Alex decided there and right now, that she will never cut again. It hurts too much for her liking. Alex looks out the window to see the castle lighten up by the setting sun. Alex sees a boat or ship in the lake and creatures hooked up to a carriage, with a tall guy person feeding them.

"Wow" Max whispers looking at the castle in front of them.

"Ya" Justin agrees looking at Alex, who is in aww.

As the carriages stops, all the students and Professor Crumbs climb out and walk to the big door, since the carriages stopped right at the front door, as the rain starts to fall from the purple, orange, yellow and black clouds overhead. Justin takes Alex's hand again and all the students run inside. Once inside, they see two different schools in front of them. One dress all in blue and are female, and the other all in red and all males. Alex rolls her eyes at their ugly clothes and scoffs. A guy who has a forming beard glares at her but checks her out.

"Alright everyone, welcome back to another new year!" a male's voice calls out to the other students already inside, "since the sorting is done, we have more to go, BUT with one other school, while the other two will just stay together and not be sorted" Professor Crumbs, who is standing beside Alex, pats her back gently as she looks up at him, "please welcome Durmstang and their headmaster Professor Karkaroff" the guy who checked her out and glared, walks in with his school.

"Harry, look, it's Victor Krum" Alex hears a boy tell this 'Harry' guy.

"The next school is the Beauxbatons and their headmistress Madam Maxime" the girls all go in, leaving Wiztech by themselves. Alex sees Stevie, her Wiztech friend walk to her.

"What's got your panties in a knot?" Stevie asks. Alex rolls her eyes and turn away, ignoring the non-virgin Stevie. Hugh, Alex's other friend walks over as well.

"Hey Alex" Hugh smiles. Alex fakes a smiles and walks away to stand by the door, ignoring everyone around her.

"Finally, is my friend Professor Crumbs and his school, Wiztech!" Professor Crumbs leads his students, not noticing Alex, who is zoned out. Alex sees the last student walk in, so Alex runs after her school. Alex slows to a walk, feeling out of place, as she sees everyone in all four schools in their robes, "now this school is going to be sorted into our houses"

"When I call your name..." Alex zones out as a tall, frightening lady stands up. Alex walks over to her brothers who is closer to a table, and grabs their hands.

"Is it just me, or do all headmasters and headmistresses are old, wear robes and have pointy hats?" Alex asks them loud enough to interrupt the lady speaking. All Wiztech and some Hogwarts students start to laugh, "Why does Crumbs and that dude have long beards?" Alex points to Professor Dumbledore, who is the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Uh, Alex, remember Crumbs' beard is fake" Max tells her. Alex starts to laugh, her eyes shining, remembering the incidents that proved their theory.

"When I turned them into hamsters by mistake or when I turned evil and Ronald Longcape Jr, turned me evil and ripped the beard off?" Max nods as Justin shakes his head.

"That's not what mom and dad were turned into. But I guess in your heads, it will be hamsters but they are called guinea pigs" Justin says, totally forgetting that he is at Hogwarts, not at home. Alex, Max and Justin laughs and talks about all of their mishaps. Just then, Professor Crumbs does a spell that shuts up victims, on the Russo's and everyone from Wiztech sighs since they have seen it happen to Alex all the time in classes.

"Zippitus-yer-Trapatus" Alex, Justin and Max keeps talking but nothing comes out of their mouths. Alex glares at Professor Crumbs and does finger magic on him, using the elements. Professor Crumbs gets thrown onto the bench and narrows his eyes on her. Justin taps Alex's shoulder and points at Max, who is singing YMCA and doing the actions. Alex slaps her forehead as Crumbs lifts the spell.

"YMCA, WE'RE LISTENING TO THE YMCA" Alex turns to Crumbs.

"Could you do the shut 'em up spell on Max?" Alex points to Max, who does hear and continues.

"No" Alex groans and pulls out her wand with a crystal on top and points it at Max.

"Animoza Espinoza" Max turns into a monkey and Alex notice that Max is still singing and has his voice still, "Crap. I didn't do it all the way, but I did do a better job than last time" Max continues and Alex groans, "MAX SHUT THE HELL UP!" Alex screams at him, and he shuts up.

"Why am I so itchy?" Max asks.

"Alex turned you into a monkey" Hugh tells him. Alex rolls her eyes.

"What's up with me getting blamed? Sure, sometimes I do it but not all the time!" Alex whines.

"Turn me back to myself Al" Max tells her.

"What if I don't wanna?" Max looks thoughtful for a minute.

"Well, I could climb all around the school as a monkey" Max grins. Alex covers her face as she laughs.

"That would be funny to see, but no. You are SO not doing that!" Justin argues and pulls out his wand, "Humanoza Espinoza" Max turns back into himself as Alex rolls her eyes.

"You could've let him have his fun!" Alex jokes as Justin rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"Would you rather have him stuck as a monkey?" Justin asks Alex.

"Yes" Alex answers with a grin.

"Can we continue before Alex and Max plays with magic again?" Justin asks the lady who was laughing.

"Yes, when I call your name, you will be sorted into houses by the sorting hat. There are, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor" the lady says, "Stevie Nichols" Stevie walks forward and before the hat touches her head, it shouts.

"_SLYTHERIN!"_ Stevie stands up and walks to the Slytherin house.

"Hugh Normous!"

"_HUFFLEPUFF!"_ this has gone on for a while, until there is only the Russo's left.

"Justin Russo" Justin walks forward and sits on the stool.

"_RAVENCLAW!"_ Justin smiles and high fives Max and Alex on the way to his table.

"Max Russo"

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_ Max walks to the Gryffindor table and sits down next to a pair of twins and across from them, seems to be their little brother, a girl with shoulder length brownish blonde hair and a guy with black hair and glasses.

"Alex Russo" Alex walks forward and sits on the stool. Crumbs leans forward in his chair that he sits in, next to Dumbledore and the lady's chair on the other side.

"_Mmm, a bright little witch are you now? You are mad and upset with everyone who hurts you and your family. You hold grudges against those who make you mad. You got kicked out of your last school for doing something you didn't do. You seek to prove yourself against fellow students who are above you. You want to prove to yourself, that you are strong and smart in your own way. You are better to be in Slytherin or Gryffindor. But which one?" _the sorting hat says out loud. The whole great hall is listening to what the hat has to say, including the teachers and headmasters/mistress, _"I know where to put you! GRYFFINDOR!" _the hat shouts. Alex sighs as the lady takes the hat off. Alex walks over to Max and sits in the seat.

"Now that the sorting is done, let's eat!" food appears and everyone starts to eat.

**And that's the chapter. What did you think? Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Man, I love this story right now!**

**Chapter 3**

After the dinner was done, Alex and Max are talking to each other.

"Will we be able to talk to Justin?" Max asks Alex as he looks at the Ravenclaw table.

"More likely" Alex smiles weakly.

"Now time to go to bed everyone!" Dumbledore calls out. All the students stand up without Alex or Max knowing. All the Gryffindors leaves the great hall, leaving Alex and Max just staring at each other, reading each other's minds. Just then, McGonagall, the one who did the sorting, walks over to them.

"Ms. and Mr. Russo, why are you still here?" McGonagall asks them, as Alex and Max breaks the spell and looks up at her.

"Sorry" they both mumble.

"Come with me" Alex and Max nods as they stand up and follows her up to Gryffindor Tower.

~HP & WOWP~

As they arrive to the Fat Lady, McGonagall says the password and leads the two new Gryffindor's into the tower.

"This is the common room. I will introduce you Ms. Russo to Ms. Granger. As for you Mr. Russo, I will introduce you to Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter and they will help you get settled" Alex and Max both nods and follows McGonagall to the Golden Trio, "oh, and Mr. and Ms. Russo, I am Professor McGonagall. I teach Transfiguration" Alex and Max sighs.

"Ok. I'm Max Russo and this is my sister Alex" Max says as Alex crosses her arms.

"What's Transfiguration?" Alex asks as they stand directly behind the Golden Trio.

"Where you transfigure something into something else" McGonagall answers.

"Kind of what Max, Justin and I do on the daily bases? Where I changed Max from a human to a monkey? Or when I changed the trophy into a person? Or a mannequin into a person?" Alex asks with a grin. Max starts to chuckle and high fives Alex.

"Alex, remember when you had your Anti-Prom and had a Zombie Prom, and we had real Zombies?" Max asks as Alex laughs.

"Now that was fun!" Alex snaps her fingers and points at Max, "and you had no fear. Do you still have the no fear ring?" Alex asks as Max pulls off the no fear ring and gives it to her.

"Why?"

"I dunno" Alex grins and gives it back to him.

"No, you keep it"

"Are you sure?"

"Ya" Alex nods and slips it on.

"Thanks Maxi!" Alex hugs Max tightly and looks back at McGonagall, "sorry, carry on"

"Ok" McGonagall starts and notices that Harry, Ron and Hermione are already staring at them, "Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, these are the Russo's. Will you please help them out?"

"Of course Professor" the three of them says at the same time.

"Good" McGonagall walks away as Alex and Max walks to the couch that is now empty since Harry moved to the armchair. Alex and Max sit down and look at them.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley" Ron says to them.

"I'm Hermione Granger" Hermione greets with a polite smile.

"I'm Harry Potter" Harry says.

"Coolio. I'm Max Russo" Max introduce, "and this is my sister Alexandra Russo" Alex glares at Max and punches him in the arm, "Oww!" Max rubs his right shoulder and gives her the puppy dog look, "I'm sorry"

"No you're not" Alex says with a smirk, "call me Alex or I will get revenge on you" Alex threatens as she glares at the Golden Trio, "now where am I staying?" Hermione clears her throat and stands up.

"I will show you" Hermione says in a whisper. Alex nods and follows her up to her dorm.

_What a great first day!_ Alex thinks with sarcasm.

~HP & WOWP~

A week later, Alex, Max and Justin are sitting in a room that showed itself to them. The room has a fireplace, and chairs around it with a table in front of the chairs so they could do homework.

"This school is stupid. I want to go home" Alex complains. Justin and Max looks at Alex to see tears in her eyes. The two brothers' sits on the arms of the chair, Alex is sitting on and hugs her.

"We know" the boys say together. They know Alex is hurting and knows she just wants to be with their parents, to get over the heartache from the break up with Dean and the friendship that ended.

"I don't like this school either" Justin says honesty. Justin just can't understand this school and the work. Alex looks at Justin like he grew two heads.

"You love school. How can you not like this school?" Alex asks shocked.

"Well, this school is different. I don't understand the work or the classes, let alone the homework or the spells" Max nods in agreement. Besides, this family are American and came from the other side of the world…

~HP & WOWP~

That night, Justin, Max and Alex are sitting in the same room.

"What is this room called?" Max asks as Justin writes a letter to their parents, as Alex writes her own and Max already finished his.

"Room of Requirement" Justin answers as he finished his letter, "read your letter out loud" Max nods and starts to read.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm doing well. I miss Wiztech and Tribeca Prep. I don't understand anything here at Hogwarts. Why are their spells different than ours? I'm failing all of my classes and it's only been a week! I miss you. Tell me about your week away from us. Oh, and Alex and I are both sorted into Gryffindor, or Gryffindork according to Alex. Justin is sorted into Ravenclaw, but he protects us the best he can. I love you! _

_Love, Max_

"Good job" Justin and Alex says with a smile.

"What's your Justin?" Max asks as Alex continues to write.

_Dear mom and dad,_

_I'm doing ok. This school is different and even though I am the bookworm in the family, I am still not liking this place. Tomorrow morning the Headmaster of Hogwarts is going to tell us something important about the reason why Wiztech, Durmstang and Beauxbatons are here at Hogwarts. I am passing one class so far and that is Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall is giving me extra help and is helping me with their spells. I only met one person and we are getting along well. Her name is Cho Chang and is 17. I will suffer through these next few months since I will be done school by the summer. I hope you are having a good time._

_Love, Justin_

"Nice" Alex says as she puts her quill down, "why can't they just have pens and pencils?"

"They are weird" Max says. Alex nods along with Justin, "what does yours say?" Alex takes a deep breath and starts to read it aloud.

_Dear Mommy and Daddy,_

_I HATE it here! Please bring me home! No one but Justin and Max will talk to me. The good thing with this school is this one class that I am passing. It's called Potions and the teacher is the Bat of the Dungeons. His name is Professor Snape and he is creepy! I am failing all the other classes and I don't know any of their spells. I feel like a total idiot! They expect me to know all their spells and our own. The other Wiztech students know the spells, because they learned it when Max, Justin and I were at Tribeca Prep. And yet Justin is the top student and he doesn't even know the spells either. Can you please pull me out and let me come home? Please? You know I never say please and I am begging! I hate it here, everyone gives me these weird looks and I just want to come home! I just can't handle it here. It has been a week. It feels like this is a punishment more than a reward. Crumbs is even gone home and he took some of the students' home. Do you know why? All that are left is Justin, Max, Stevie, Ronald Longcape, Felix, Jerko and I. everyone else is gone. Justin, Felix, Jerko and Ronald are the only ones that are 17 and Max is 13, I'm 14 and Stevie is 16, turning 17 tomorrow. Can you just pull me out so I can heal? I cry every night before bed over Harper. I cry over Dean for 10 minutes. I really loved him and he broke up with me. I don't know what I did wrong!_

_Just please, think about it and talk it over. Just PLEASE PULL ME OUT!_

_I miss you and love you both to death._

_Love, Alex_

Alex looks up at her brothers and puts the letter into the envelope. She hands it to Justin and walks out. Justin and Max look at each other and sighs.

"She's really hurting and heartbroken" Justin whispers and sends their letters.

~HP & WOWP~

The next morning, Justin is sitting with Max and Alex at the Gryffindor table. The Gryffindors all freaked at them and Alex screamed at them and ended up cursing/swearing at them.

Hermione, Ron and Harry are sitting a few seats away from the Russo's and sighs.

"I wonder why the girl is a total bitch" Ron whispers.

"I know right" Harry whispers back.

"Where are the rest of their students from their school?" Hermione asks looking for the Wiztech students.

"Dunno" the two boys shrugs and Harry looks back at Alex.

"She is cute though" Harry tells Ron.

"Ya, but not my type" Ron points out.

"WHAT THE FUCK AT YOU LOOKING AT?" Alex snaps at Harry. Harry blushes and looks away. Justin and Max laugh and roll their eyes.

"Alex has an admirer!" Max teases. Harry, Ron and Hermione watches as Alex rolls her eyes, blushes and shakes her head.

"Nope!" Alex argues and sneaks a look at Harry.

"If I was gay, I would say the guy looks cute" Max jokes again. Alex's face turns beet red and punches him in the arm.

"Shut the hell up" Justin stands up chuckling and moves Max over and takes the seat between his sister and brother.

"You two are crazy" Justin mutters and takes a bite of toast, "and Max, you know to never piss Alex off in the morning"

"But it's fun! Until I get punched" Max says rubbing his arm. Just then the owls fly in and lands in front of their owners. Justin's owl lands in front of him and Justin unties the three letters. He hands Max his and Alex's her's. Justin opens his and starts to read it.

_Dear Justin,_

_We are happy you are doing well at Hogwarts. Your father and I are doing well, but missing our kids every much. We will see you guys at Christmas though. We know why all the schools are there, and the reason is because of the Triwizard Tournament. Remember at the meeting with Professor Crumbs. He said that the schools are going to compete. We miss you very much so. Tell us who is going to compete for each school. We love you!_

_Mom and Dad_

Max reads his letter with a smile.

_Dear Max,_

_Our week is boring without all of you here with us. Their spells are different because they are in a different part of the world. We miss you very much so. Can you look out for your sister for us? And we are happy you and Alex are sorted into Gryffindor. Alex will need you and Justin the most while you guys are at Hogwarts. We love you too._

_Love, mom and dad_

Alex sighs with a frown on her face. She is not allowed to leave Hogwarts and go back home. Alex stands up and storms out of the great hall and to her first class, even though she is supposed to be there for the announcement. Justin picks up Alex's letter and starts to read.

_Dear Alex,_

_Try talking to someone and not say anything mean or threaten anyone. If you need to, bring Justin and Max with you. I am glad you like Potions. Have you blown anything up yet? Well, then they are stupid. How are you supposed to know your own spells and theirs? Well, it's not your fault that you have to keep up an image and not let the world know the Russo's are wizards. You can't go to Wiztech every hour or every day like the others. You also have to pretend to be mortals, like me and your father. Well, I am sure Justin is learning some spells, but it will take a while for you to adjust. Max and Justin are having a hard time too. You have to remember it is a reward not a punishment. It is because it's for the Triwizard Tournament. Crumbs trusts you guys and the other students, so he took them home and their parents want them home too. Wow, 7 Wiztech students around Hogwarts alone and the others schools. Wow, let's hope no one will hurt…_

_I thought Stevie was 15? But then again, I never paid attention. And you didn't do anything wrong with Dean. He was just not ready to step up to be in a relationship. Let alone a steady one. As for Harper, she was a mean person to blow a great friendship like yours._

_We will think about pulling you out, but don't count on it. You will be getting used to the idea of being there. We will also talk it over. We miss you and love you to death too._

_We love you and will see you at Christmas._

_Love mommy and daddy_

Justin and Max sighs and debates to run after Alex or not. Just then Dumbledore stands up and starts to talk about the Triwizard Tournament.

"No one under the age of 17 can enter" Barty Crouch says to the schools and everyone starts to complain. Justin and Max tune everyone out and think of where Alex could have gone.

**And that's the chapter. What did you think? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter everyone! Oh and I'm getting my tattoo tomorrow! I'm so excited and nervous! Have you guys heard Demi's new cd Unbroken yet? It's AMAZING!**

**Chapter 4**

_Last Time:_

_Justin and Max sighs and debates to run after Alex or not. Just then Dumbledore stands up and starts to talk about the Triwizard Tournament._

"_No one under the age of 17 can enter" Barty Crouch says to the schools and everyone starts to complain. Justin and Max tune everyone out and think of where Alex could have gone._

_Now:_

Alex storms out to the courtyard and goes down the hill. She crashes into someone and falls to the ground.

"I'm sorry" they both say at the same time. Alex looks up to see a tall guy with lots and lots of hair. The guy gently grabs Alex's arm and pulls her to her feet.

"Thank you" Alex whispers and looks down. She can't stop thinking about wanting to go home.

"What's wrong?" the guy asks, "and my name is Rubeus Hagrid. Just call my Hagrid though"

"Mine's Alexandra Russo. Just call me Alex" Hagrid nods with a smile, "as of what's wrong, is I want to go home but my parents won't let me" Alex covers her face and starts to cry. Hagrid pulls Alex into a hug and lets her cry on his chest.

"Would you like to sit in my hut and talk about it?"

"Ok" Hagrid and Alex slowly pull away and walk down to Hagrid's hut.

~HP & WOWP~

After the announcement, Harry, Ron and Hermione are walking down to Hagrid's hut. As they arrive and were about to knock on the door, they hear a girl's voice and Hagrid's.

"So Harper ended our friendship, from when we were 6 years old, and Dean broke up with me, after a year of dating, all on the same day. And to top it off, I got expelled from Tribeca Prep for starting a fire, and I never did that. Sure, I am the prankster but I would never go that far! I know my boundaries. And all of that happened the day before my brothers and I arrived here!" the girl sobs. Harry, Ron and Hermione sneak to the window and looks in. They are all shocked to find Alex, the one who threatened them, crying her heart out.

"It will be ok Alex. If you want someone to talk to that isn't your brothers, you are always welcomed to come here to talk to me. I will be here when you need me ok?" Alex nods and wipes her eyes.

"Thank you Hagrid" Alex and Hagrid hugs as Alex stands up, "I should go find my brothers. I am sure they are looking for me"

"Ok, oh, and the next time you come here, you could bring your brothers. I would love to meet them"

"Is tomorrow ok?"

"Ya, tomorrow's Saturday so we have all day"

"Ok. Thank you again" Alex hugs Hagrid once more and walks to the door, "you are a great guy Hagrid. I am sure; now that I have you to talk too, everything will be a little bit easier"

"Yes it will be" Alex smiles and opens the door.

"See you tomorrow"

"Bye" as Alex walks back up to the school; Hagrid walks out and crosses his arms, "come out of hiding Harry, Ron, Hermione" the Golden trio comes out of hiding behind the pumpkins and walks up to him, "why are you spying?"

"We heard HER crying and didn't know it was HER at the time" Ron explains with venom in his voice, which Hagrid caught.

"She has a name Ron! Her name is Alex" Hagrid fights back, "she's my friend and she has a rough time here. She wants to go home and her parents won't let her. She lost her best friend of 8 years and boyfriend of a year. To top it off, her school caught on fire and the entire school blamed her, when it wasn't even her! How about if you come from the other side of the world and everyone expects you and your brothers to know their own spells and this school's?" Hagrid says pissed. He takes a deep breath and sighs, "She is from New York guys. Just give her a break. She told me on how she threatened you. She actually didn't mean it. It's just that she has to keep up an image. Her ex-best friend from Wiztech tried taking her family's powers and used her to do so. And that person just turned 17 today and is in Slytherin. That ex-best friend went to Tribeca Prep with her. Alex even said that the two of them have always been in competition to make each other's lives miserable and it got worse when the friendship ended. Alex even said she thinks it was Stevie who started that fire"

"Stevie? Stevie Nichols?" Harry asks as Hagrid smacks his head.

"Should not have said that! Should not have said that!" Hagrid says to himself and walks into his hut and closes the door, still muttering to himself and hitting his head.

"Stevie Nichols. She's in Slytherin and is best friends with Malfoy" Ron tells Hermione and Harry as they make their way up to the castle.

"So that means that Stevie and Alex will be in competition with each other, like they are at Tribeca Prep." Hermione points out. Just then the Golden Trio stops and sees a circle of people around a girl with black hair against a girl with short brown hair.

"Is that Alex and Stevie?" Ron asks.

"Ya" Ron, Harry and Hermione sees Max turn around with a grin, "they are using hand magic, and Alex is winning. Come see" Max takes Hermione's hand and drags her to the front of the crowd, which makes Harry and Ron follow. They stop to see a circle around the two girls and Stevie's Hogwarts wand is in her right jeans pocket and her Wiztech wand is in the opposite pocket. As for Alex, her Wiztech wand is in her right boot and her Hogwarts wand is in her left boot. You can actually see the tips of each wand. They watch as Alex blows some air and that makes Stevie fly backward. Alex levitates some rocks and makes a shield. Stevie makes a fire surround Alex as she walks back to her spot.

"So, are you expelled from Tribeca Prep yet Russo?" Stevie asks. Alex narrows her eyes.

"I know you are the one who started the fire Nichols. Now why did you blame it on me? But then again, we hate each other" Alex points out the obvious. Alex puts out the fire with water as Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape walk down to see what all the commotion is about, "why are we doing hand magic again when we have our Wiztech wands?"

"Because hand magic is more advance"

"Why? Max, Justin and I have been doing hand magic since our powers came in"

"For us it's simple but here at Hogwarts it takes a long time"

"What are you an England wizard instead of an American wizard now?"

"I can't just turn from American to England idiot" Alex rolls her eyes with an invisible grin on her face. She is trying to distract Stevie so she can make the final move. Alex moves her finger in a circle and thinks the spell. She watches as Stevie turns into a frog and ties her up in chains.

"I win" the circle breaks as Alex lifts both spells. Stevie turns back into herself and glares at her.

"How?"

"Dad taught us to say the spells in our heads so it is impossible for the opponent to know our next move. Its advance magic Nichols" Alex smiles sweetly and glares back, "you don't learn how to do that until you are 18. I guess it's the power of being homeschooled and going to mortal school"

"Nichols, Russo" Alex and Stevie turns to see Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape, "my office, now!" both girls nods and follows them to Dumbledore's office.

Hermione, Harry and Ron looks at Max with shocked eyes.

"What were they doing?" Ron asks Max as Max grins.

"Hand magic. We actually do it when our powers come in and we have to wear this funny hat for a week as our body controls the magic. Our powers come in when we turn 9 or 10. Mine came in when I was 10, Justin's came in when he was 9 and Alex's came in at 10. It was funny because Justin blew up the couch his first day. Then for Alex she got mad and blew up the TV, couches and the substation looked like a bomb struck. As for me, I was craving food and we ended up going around the world for that food. That same day, Alex had a date and Justin was having a meeting with our principal for some seminar thing. Also, Alex drank this potion and fell in love with herself. It was hilarious. Also, her head would grow big for each compliment she makes about herself and each insult it would go back to its normal size. That was a funny day" Ron chuckles agreeing.

"Could they have hurt each other in that battle?" Hermione asks.

"Not really. You just have to tie up your opponent and that person wins. For Alex, she did a sneak attack and you can only use the elements. Fire, water, earth and air. That's why they mostly had rocks, since its earth, had fire, since its fire, water to put out the fire, since its water, and Alex blew Stevie away and that's air. It's simple" Max walks away from the group and walks to Justin who is talking to Cho and explaining the same thing.

~HP & WOWP~

In Dumbledore's office, Alex and Stevie are sitting in front of the desk with Snape behind Stevie and McGonagall behind Alex.

"What was the battle about?" Dumbledore asks the two girls.

"Alex insulted me!" Stevie lies. Alex scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"No I didn't Nichols! You just challenged me as I was walking to Justin and Max. The circle went around us, so I couldn't turn you down" Alex snaps, "you can even cast the truth spell on us if you want sir" Alex tells Dumbledore.

"Truth spell?" Dumbledore asks confused. Alex and Stevie both gasp.

"You don't know the truth spell?" Alex asks shocked, "here" Alex writes down the spell, "it's not really the truth spell, but when you cast the spell, everyone is to say what they are thinking and it will only be the truth"

"Your magic is so advanced" Dumbledore takes the parchment with the spell written on it, "How do you guys come up with these spells?"

"Dunno. Our ministry people come up with them. So what are you going to do about our battle? I have to send a letter to my parents and ask them about our lessons" Alex asks. Dumbledore sighs, waves his wand and reads the spell from the sheet.

"Some are evil, some are kind, but now all must speak their mind" Dumbledore reads and Snape, McGonagall, Stevie and Alex all start talking at once.

"Find out who is taking ingredients from my stores, come up with the lesson plan for next week's Potions class and keep an eye on Potter" Snape says out loud and quickly closes his mouth.

"Once dinner is over I must watch the Gryffindor's in the common room and help them with homework" McGonagall says at the same time.

"Will this old guy hurry up? I have things to do and people to see" Stevie groans and slaps her hand over her mouth.

"Ask Max and Justin for help with homework and help me learn this England magic, send a letter to mum and dad to talk about the lessons and bug them to let me come home. Maybe I can ask Professor McGonagall if Justin can come into the common room, but not let him find out the password…" Alex looks at Dumbledore and quickly covers her mouth, "I need to seriously get used to that spell" Dumbledore smiles knowing it worked.

"Ms. Nichols and Ms. Russo, what really happened? Who started the battle?" Dumbledore asks.

"Of course me. Russo is too stupid and needs to learn to start fights" Stevie answers and groans.

"Nichols did. I was trying to walk away to get to my brothers" Alex answers. Dumbledore nods.

"Now, Ms. Russo, how do you take the spell off?"

"It wears off. Just give it 30 seconds and the spell will end" Alex grins. 30 seconds later, the spell ends.

"Good, now Ms. Nichols you will have detention with Professor Snape for 2 weeks. Ms. Russo, you will have detention with Professor McGonagall for 2 days. Fighting and battling is not permitted here at Hogwarts and you really need to learn that" Dumbledore dismissed the 14 and 17 year olds and they walk down to the great hall side by side.

"Later Russo" Stevie snaps and walks to the dungeons, leaving Alex to find her brothers. Alex walks outside to see Hermione, Ron and Harry sitting on the benches. Alex takes a deep breath and walks over to them. Hermione, Ron and Harry stops talking as Alex stands in front of them looking down.

"What would you like Alex?" Harry asks gently. Alex looks up shyly.

"Do you know where my brothers are?" Alex whispers.

"We saw them go into the school to the library" Hermione answers. Alex nods thankful.

"Thanks" Alex runs into the school and up to the library. Back outside, Ron looks at Hermione and Harry.

"Did she actually say 'thanks' and wasn't mean?" Ron asks them shocked.

"Ya. She was more shy then anything" Hermione points out.

"She was nice and scared a little" Harry smiles.

"Harry has a crush!" Hermione and Ron teases in singing voice. Harry blushes and rolls his eyes.

"Let's get to Transfiguration. Potions were right after breakfast and after this class is Flying, Care of Magical Creatures then dinner" Harry starts to walks away with his bag and the other two follows.

~HP & WOWP~

As Alex walks into the library, she watches as Justin shows Max how to do the swish and flick spell.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Max says and watches as the feather flies into the air, "sweet" Alex walks over to Justin and Max with a smile.

"Hey" Alex whispers and sits down.

"How much trouble are you in?" Justin asks.

"2 days of detention" Alex answers.

"With who?"

"McGonagall"

"What about Stevie?"

"2 weeks with Snape" Alex grins, "do you have a parchment and quill?" Justin nods and gives Alex his parchment, ink and quill. Alex starts to write.

_Dear Mommy and Daddy,_

_Today was a good and bad day. I made a friend! Well, he's a teacher and tomorrow he wants to meet Max and Justin. His name is Rubeus Hagrid, but he goes by Hagrid. He said 'whenever I don't want to talk to Max and Justin, I could go to him to talk too'. He's really nice._

_The bad part of today, is Nichols and I got into a battle. I was walking away as the circle appeared so I had to battle her. I had no choice. Since I wasn't the one who started it, I only got 2 days of detention with Professor McGonagall. Nichols got 2 weeks with Professor Snape. It's amusing because we both got detentions with our heads of house, since I am in Gryffindork and Nichols is in Slytherin. I know the meanings for each house. Gryffindork is for the brave, Ravenclaw is for the smart people, Slytherin is for the evil and power hungry people and Hufflepuff is for the rest._

Just then the bell rings, telling them lunch/free period is over so Alex, Justin and Max stands up.

"I will walk you guys to your classes" Justin tells his sister and brother. They both nod and Justin, Alex and Max walks to Max's class… Charms. After they walk Max, Justin walks Alex to Transfiguration. After that, Justin walks to his Potions class.

~HP & WOWP~

"Today, we are going to make these cups disappear" McGonagall tells the class. Alex rolls her eyes and pulls out the letter, she is writing for her parents. She pulls out her Hogwarts wand, quill and ink. McGonagall makes the cups fly to each person and that is when Alex notices she is sitting beside Hermione and Stevie is sitting with Malfoy. Stevie and Alex makes eye contact, "the spell is Evanesco" Alex watches as everyone tries to do the spell. Alex sighs and points her wand at the cup.

"Evanesco" the cup doesn't vanish or anything. Alex does it 4 more times and quickly grows irritated, "I don't know these spells and failing this class, make this cup vanish so I can pass" the cup vanishes and Alex grins. McGonagall walks passed Alex's desk and smiles.

"Well done Ms. Russo. You are the first one done. 10 points to Gryffindor" McGonagall walks away and Alex smiles. She pulls the letter to her and from the corner of her eye, she sees Hermione give her the evil glare.

_I am currently in Transfiguration class and I got 10 points for Gryffindork. This one girl in my class and house is mad at me since I got my cup to vanish and her's didn't yet. I think I just made another enemy. Anyway, class is over in 5 minutes. I will send this letter tonight._

_Oh and I was wondering if dad would like us to continue our wizard studies for the wizard competition? If so, could he send us our books or we could flash home to get it quickly?_

_If you guys are going to make me suffer this year here in this new area, could you tell me?_

_I love you,_

_Alex xoxo_

Alex folds the letter as the bell rings. Alex grabs her stuff and starts her way to Care of Magical Creatures. Hermione runs after Alex and grabs her arm causing her to turn around.

"What was that spell you did? I never heard of it" Hermione asks. Alex sighs.

"Magic. May I tell you later? Wait, I only tell my friends, and you or your friends aren't on the list" Alex snaps and pushes Hermione away. Hermione looks sadly at the girl and looks at her friends, who came up behind her.

"What was that about?" Harry asks.

"She didn't use the spell in class. She used a different one and I asked her what it was since I never heard of it" Hermione answers, "she said she only tells her friends and we aren't them"

"Like I said before, she's a bitch" Ron repeats.

"Ron, she has stuff going on and they are playing with her emotions" Hermione reasons.

"Whatever" Ron walks ahead, and what none of them notice, is Alex standing in the corner.

"I wish we could help her. She is a nice girl but has problems. And Ron is just a jerk right now" Harry agrees with Hermione. Hermione and Harry carry on down to Care of Magical Creatures as Alex walks behind them. Alex makes a detour, not scared that she will be late for class. She heads toward the Owlry and sends the letter with her owl, Snowflake.

**That's the chapter. Did you like it? Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

_Last Time:_

"_Like I said before, she's a bitch" Ron repeats._

"_Ron, she has stuff going on and they are playing with her emotions" Hermione reasons._

"_Whatever" Ron walks ahead, and what none of them notice, is Alex standing in the corner._

"_I wish we could help her. She is a nice girl but has problems. And Ron is just a jerk right now" Harry agrees with Hermione. Hermione and Harry carry on down to Care of Magical Creatures as Alex walks behind them. Alex makes a detour, not scared that she will be late for class. She heads toward the Owlry and sends the letter with her owl, Snowflake._

_Now:_

As Alex makes her way to her class, she sees Hagrid talking to the class. The class circles around something as Alex makes her way to them. Hagrid sees Alex and smiles at her.

"You're late Ms. Russo" Hagrid tells her.

"Sorry sir" Alex whispers as Hagrid waves her to him. She walks to him so she can see what the class is looking at.

~HP & WOWP~

As supper arrives, Alex sits down next to Max.

"How was your day?" Max asks Alex.

"Ok. You?" Max shrugs his shoulders as Justin sits down with his siblings.

"Hey my favourite siblings" Justin greets with a smile.

"We are your only siblings" Alex points out, "and what got you so happy?"

"We get to see who is chosen for each school"

"Did you enter?"

"Yup" Justin grins.

"Yay you!"

"Good luck Mr. Russo" Justin, Alex and Max looks up to see the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Thank you Professor Moody" Justin forces a smile as Alex snorts.

"What's funny Ms. Russo?"

"Your name" Alex answers as the great hall goes quiet.

"Why you…" Moody starts with his wand pointed at her as Alex points her Wiztech wand at him in return.

"Piggly, Wiggly, Get in the Jiggly" Alex cuts Moody off. Dumbledore walks in to see Moody get trapped into jell-o. Alex sees Dumbledore standing there and sighs.

"I'm sorry sir, but he was going to attack me" Alex tells Dumbledore. Dumbledore looks at Alex to read her mind, which he found out is true. Right then and there, Dumbledore starts to get fishy with Moody.

"Ok. Can you release him?" Alex nods.

"Piggly, Wiggly, get out of that Jiggly" Moody becomes released and snaps at Alex.

"Crucio!" Alex falls to the stone floor screaming.

"Alastor!" Dumbledore snaps at Moody. Moody looks at Dumbledore and increases the curse. Justin and Max jumps to their feet and starts to punch and kick Moody. Dumbledore points his wand at Moody, "Expelliarmus" Dumbledore disarms Moody, and catches Moody's wand. Alex lies on the ground, shaking and gasping for air. Max and Justin run to Alex and sit her up. Justin holds Alex to him as Alex lets tears fall from her eyes, "we do not Crucio the students or use any spells to hurt them. Surely I told you that before?"

"Yes Albus" Moody looks down.

"Stay away from Ms. Russo" Moody nods, takes his wand and walks out of the great hall and to where the Goblet of Fire lies. Moody takes out a parchment and writes Alex's name down and puts it in the goblet.

~HP & WOWP~

Back in the great hall, Alex is leaning against Justin crying; as they sit down to eat. Dumbledore made sure, Alex got so chocolate since chocolate helps you once you suffer from the Cruciatus Curse and Dementors. Alex takes a bite of the chocolate and whimpers.

"I know you hurt Ally" Justin whispers as he wraps his right arm around her waist, "but you have to keep eating it" Alex nods weakly as Max wraps his left arm around her waist as well. Dumbledore checks on Alex once more before dinner ends.

"Ok, so we are going to find out who is going to be in the Triwizard Tournament" Dumbledore tells the school. Just then Crumbs flashes in and grins.

"Sorry I am late Dumbledore" Crumbs apologises.

"It's alright Crumbs" Crumbs walks over and stands next to Karkaroff and Maxime; "now the Goblet of Fire will tell us who is playing for each school" the Goblet of Fire comes into the great hall and the fires dim. The fire spits out a piece of parchment and Dumbledore catches it, "the person who is playing for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour" everyone claps as Fleur walks up and stands in front of Madam Maxime.

The fire turns red again and spits out another piece, "the person who is playing for Durmstang is Victor Krum" Krum walks up to Karkaroff and stands in front of him. The fire spits out another piece, "the person playing for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory" Cedric walks up to Dumbledore and stands next to him.

"Finally the person playing for…" before Dumbledore could continue another parchment come flying out, "Harry Potter?" Dumbledore whispers and looks up, "Harry Potter"

Alex watches as Hermione pushes Harry forward and Harry walks up in shock. The four champions walks through a door as the fire turns red.

"Justin Russo" Justin smiles and stands up, "will be playing for Wiztech" Justin walks forward as the final piece of parchment flies out of the goblet, "Alex Russo?" Justin stops walks and turns around, "Alex Russo" Alex looks up terrified as Justin walks back and helps Alex up.

"What?" Alex gasps in shock. Justin helps Alex down the steps and into the room full of trophies and other equipment. Justin walks to a chair and sits Alex down, "Justin… I didn't" Justin looks at Alex and sighs.

"I know you didn't" Justin hugs Alex as the four headmasters/headmistress; Snape, McGonagall and Moody run down the stairs. The other four champions' walks to Alex and Justin as the adults run forward. Barty Crouch makes his way over next. Crumbs grab a bit of Alex's shirt and Dumbledore does the same to Harry.

"Did you put your name into the goblet Alex?" Crumbs ask pissed.

"No" Alex whimpers, "you're hurting me"

"Did you ask an older student to do it for you?" Crumbs interrogates tightening his grip. Alex kicks Crumbs in the leg, making him let go. Alex then tackles Justin with a hug, trying to hide.

"No" Alex sobs into Justin's chest, "I just want to go home" Dumbledore looks sympathetic at Alex and turns to Harry.

"Did you?" Dumbledore asks.

"No to both of Alex's questions" Harry answers.

"We can't let them be in the tournament Barty" Dumbledore tells Crouch, "they are only 14"

"The goblet has chosen" Couch answers as Alex and Harry look at the adults, "they have to compete" Alex gasps and shakes her head.

"Disqualify me. Please!" Alex pleads.

"I'm sorry Ms. Russo, you have to" Alex shakes her head.

"I'm not doing it!" Alex screams and runs up the stairs and to the common room.

~HP & WOWP~

As Alex arrives to the common room, lots of people screamed things at her. Alex ignores them and sits at the fire crying.

"What's going on?" Hermione asks sitting on the arm of Alex's chair. Alex looks up and curls her legs under her.

"Potter and I have to compete" Alex whispers, "I just want to go home" Alex buries her face into her knees and cries. Hermione rubs Alex's back and then hugs her.

"I know we are not friends Alex but I will help you out in this tournament, ok?" Alex looks up at Hermione again and hugs her.

"Can you help Justin too?"

"Of course. I will help you with our spells too" Alex nods into Hermione's shoulder as Harry and McGonagall walks in. McGonagall releases the breath she was holding in and walks to Alex.

"Are you ok Ms. Russo?" McGonagall asks. Alex looks at her and nods.

"I will be. Can I contact my parents?" McGonagall looks at Alex confused.

"I… guess?" Alex nods, pulls out her Wiztech wand and makes a portal between her, Theresa, Jerry, Max and Justin. Theresa and Jerry looks at Alex through the portal and smiles. They step through along with Justin and Max. Theresa, Jerry, Max and Justin grin and hug Alex.

"We are glad you are ok" Max grins and breaks the hug. Max turns around to see everyone staring at them, "go away" Max snaps as the common room quickly becomes empty, leaving the Russo's, Harry, Ron, Hermione and McGonagall.

"How…" McGonagall starts.

"Alex, Justin and Max learned that two years ago" Jerry explains, "Max was 11, Alex was 12 and Justin was 15" Theresa then gasps.

"We are so sorry. My name is Theresa Russo and this is my husband Jerry" Theresa holds out her hand.

"I'm Minerva McGonagall. I teach your kids Transfiguration" McGonagall and Theresa shakes hands. Jerry looks at Harry, Ron and Hermione as Theresa and McGonagall walks into McGonagall's office talking.

"Max, Alex, Justin are these your friends?" Jerry asks as Max shakes his head along with Justin. Jerry then turns to Alex. "Are they your friends Alex?" Alex snorts and rolls her eyes.

"The only one I actually like is Hermione. The red head is an asshole and the black haired guy is just whatever" Alex answers honesty. Hermione smiles at Alex and Alex smiles back, "how's H… H… Har… Harp… er?" Alex stutters.

"She's… ok?" Jerry answers softly as Ron and Harry goes up to their dorm and Hermione goes up to her's.

"Is she still living in the basement?"

"Yes, but she's moving out and going to live with her parents" Alex nods and sighs. Just then Theresa and McGonagall walk out again. Max and Justin sit down on the couches with Jerry as Alex sits back down on the arm chair. Theresa sits down next to Jerry as McGonagall sits down on the other arm chair.

"Ok, I just wanted to tell you Mr. And Mrs. Russo that Alex and Justin both have to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Alex did not enter or asked anyone to do it, but she has to compete" McGonagall reports the parents. Theresa and Jerry look at each other nervously.

"Can people die in this tournament?" Jerry asks. Alex sees a foot on the stairs as sees three faces peer around. It's Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Dumbledore will not let that happen. You may get hurt but Dumbledore would intervene to make sure they are safe"

"Ok" Jerry nods and sighs, "We do not want our baby girl or son to get killed"

"I know" McGonagall nods, "well; I actually have a meeting to get too. I should be going" everyone calls 'goodbye' and waits until she is gone before talking again.

"Alex, we know you want to come home" Theresa starts until Alex cuts her off.

"How about we make a deal?" Alex asks.

"What kind of deal?"

"If I still don't want to be here by Christmas, you pull me out but I will still compete in the tournament?"

"We'll think about it" Alex nods.

"That's all I can ask for" after talking for another 5 minutes, Theresa and Jerry agrees that it is time to go home. Alex makes the portal and waits for them to wave goodbye to her, Max and Justin. Alex closes the portal and Justin hugs his sister and brother once more before going to his common room.

"I'm going to bed" Max hugs Alex and walks away. Alex sees Hermione, Ron and Harry walk to her as Max leaves.

"What do you want?" Alex snaps at the guys but smiles at Hermione.

"Why did you call me an 'asshole'?" Ron asks harshly. Alex rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Because you are mean to me" Alex answers as she looks at the fire.

"What about me?" Harry asks.

"Like I said you are 'whatever'" Alex stares at the fire feeling the warmth come off of it.

"You said that you like Hermione" Ron points out.

"She's nice to me; you're mean to me, Harry's ok" Alex stands up, "I'm going to bed. Leave me alone" Alex walks away and heads up to bed, "this is going to be a long year" Alex whispers to herself as she crawls into bed and closes her eyes.

**And that's the chapter. What did you think? Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Today is Monday October 10****th**** 2011. Today is my Thanksgiving dinner and I have to go to Marsville which is on Mars! *rolls eyes* It's really outside of Orangeville. Lol. **

**Anyway, 2 days ago on Saturday, I got my wrists tattooed! **

**Well, I'm busy today so I am going to type this chapter and if I can type another, I will.**

**Chapter 6**

_Last Time:_

"_Because you are mean to me" Alex answers as she looks at the fire._

"_What about me?" Harry asks._

"_Like I said you are 'whatever'" Alex stares at the fire feeling the warmth come off of it._

"_You said that you like Hermione" Ron points out._

"_She's nice to me; you're mean to me, Harry's ok" Alex stands up, "I'm going to bed. Leave me alone" Alex walks away and heads up to bed, "this is going to be a long year" Alex whispers to herself as she crawls into bed and closes her eyes._

_Now:_

The next day, Alex, Justin and Max are standing in front of Hagrid's hut. Alex knocks on the door as Hagrid smiles it after he opened the door.

"Come in" Hagrid smiles. Alex leads the way in and sits down on the armchair at the fire.

"How has your day been going Hagrid?" Alex asks Hagrid as the sun makes it to the highest peak… 12pm.

"It's been good. I was in the forest since 9am. I'm happy I sent you the letter at breakfast before I left" Alex nods.

"Ya or we would be waiting for you and wouldn't be able to do homework" Alex teases. Hagrid chuckles as he takes a seat and Max and Justin sits down on the couch across from Alex.

"I have a question for you Alex" Hagrid looks at Alex as she sighs.

"Is it about the goblet?"

"Yes"

"I didn't put my name in" Hagrid nods.

"I know that. But do you know our spells to help you in the tournament?"

"No, but Hermione Granger said she will help me and Justin" Hagrid nods with a smile.

"If I find out what one of the tasks is, I will tell you ok?" Alex nods.

"Ok. Will you also tell Justin?"

"Yes" Justin smiles at Alex knowing she will be helping him out so he will help her in return.

"Ok" Alex smiles and Justin, Max and her tells Hagrid about all of their adventures. Like the Stone of Dreams, when Alex was dating Ronald Longcape Jr, Doctor Evilini, etc.

~H&A~

Harry, Ron and Hermione are walking to Hagrid's hut to hear Alex's voice.

"And mom and dad remembered us, and I gave up being a full wizard to have my family back" Alex finishes.

"Now we still have the wizard competition to go against each other to keep your powers and to be a full wizard. The downside is the other siblings will lose their powers" Justin explains.

"But will you guys still have to compete now that you guys are here at Hogwarts?" Hagrid asks.

"We don't know" Alex, Justin and Max answers having no idea. Harry, Ron and Hermione listen in on the conversation shocked. They had no idea how American magic works or what the family has to go through.

"Is your dad looking in on this?" Hagrid asks once again.

"Ya, he is seeing if he can qualify us as England wizards to get out of the wizard competition and so we all will keep our powers" Justin says once again.

"We all are hoping it will work" Alex points out.

"So we may keep our powers?" Max asks.

"Maybe" Alex answers. Hermione sighs and walks up to the door and knocks. Harry and Ron run up behind her and hear footsteps. As the door opens they see its Alex, "hi"

"Hey" Hermione smiles.

"Would you like to see Hagrid?" Alex asks Hermione.

"Yes please" Alex nods and Hagrid walks outside, closing the door.

"What may I do for you?" Hagrid asks the golden trio.

"We were wondering if you have any idea when the first task is." Hagrid shakes his head.

"No. I do know it's coming up but that's it" Hermione nods and looks at Harry.

"We better start practicing" Hermione turns to Hagrid and smiles, "Hagrid, if you could, could you ask Alex if she can meet up with me at the library after dinner?"

"I will pass on the message" Hagrid smiles and goes back into his hut. Harry and Ron starts to walks back to the castle with Hermione following.

~H&A~

The day of the first task has arrived 2 months later. It is November 23rd, and Alex and Hermione have grown fond of each other greatly. You could say that the two of them are hard to find without each other. Alex and Justin are wearing their uniforms, which is red, gold, black and purple pants and t-shirts. Alex slips her hair into a ponytail and slips her purple and black converse on. All the champions are in a tent outside of the arena.

"So remember what Hermione was teaching us" Justin whispers to Alex.

"Ok" Alex nods feeling her nerves kicking in overdrive, "are mom and dad out there with Max?"

"Yes" Justin smiles seeing Alex's smile. Just then the cannon go off. Alex remembers that the order of people goes: Krum, Fleur, Justin, Cedric, Harry then Alex. Oldest to youngest. Krum walks out of the tent first as Alex sits down on the bed holding her head. Justin rubs her back as the wait begins.

15 minutes later, it is only down to Harry and Alex waiting in the tent since Cedric just walked out, not even 2 seconds ago.

"How are you doing?" Harry asks Alex. Alex looks at Harry who is standing in front of her nervously.

"I'm ok. What about you?" Alex asks in return.

"Nervous" Harry answers honestly. Alex smiles and pats the bed.

"Sit" Harry smiles and sits down next to her, "so what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to Accio my broom and get the egg. What about you?"

"Put the dragon in a book" Alex smirks and starts to look excited. Harry chuckles and nods.

"I had no idea you could do that"

"American magic is very amusing" Alex sticks out her tongue and right then they hear Dumbledore speak.

"Cedric Diggory has successfully got the egg. Now is time for our 14 year old champion… Harry Potter" Dumbledore tell them. Harry stands up and looks at Alex.

"Good luck Harry. You will do great. Oh, and ignore that idiot Rita person" Alex tells Harry. Harry smiles and hugs Alex.

"Once this is over, you are going to be on my list of friends" Alex rolls her eyes with a smile.

"You are on my friends list too with Hermione. As for the red head, if he grows up, then yes he will too" Harry laughs and kisses Alex's cheek before walking out. Alex's hand makes its way to her cheek that Harry kissed, as she blushes.

Time passes slowly as Alex is pacing. Alex looks to the ground and sees a beetle.

"Is there even beetles in Hogwarts?" Alex whispers to herself. Alex picks it up to see glasses on it. Alex smirks and makes a jar form. She puts the beetle in it and shrinks it, "now I know how Rita gets mine, Justin's, Harry's and the other champion's secrets." Alex puts the jar in her pocket as Dumbledore starts to talk.

"Harry Potter has got the egg. Now it's time for the final champion, who is an American and is 14… Alex Russo" Alex walks out and looks around. She has her Wiztech wand out and sees the dragon. The dragon spits fire and she jumps out of the way. She hides behind a rock and feels the rock increase in heat. Alex stands up in time to see the dragon bite the rock. Alex takes off running, accidently dropping her wand. The dragon takes a swipe with its claws, scratching Alex's arm. Alex jumps into a hole knowing the dragon can't get her there. Alex crawls through the tunnel, which is underneath the dragon. Alex puts her right hand in her right boot shoe to find no wand.

"Crap" Alex whispers as she lies on her back. She puts her left hand in her left shoe to find her Hogwarts wand. Just then Alex sees the dragon claw at the little hole above her, where she was looking at. Rocks start to fall and Alex covers her head as she crawls further away. Alex keeps moving as she finds another hole above her. She lies back down and waits for the dragon to arrive there, "what spell?" Alex whispers to herself. Just then, Alex sees the dragon arrive to the hole. She puts the tip of her wand in the hole and whispers the spell, "Confundo" Alex watches as the dragon starts to lose its balance. Alex crawls to the end of the tunnel and crawls out. She stands up and sees she is right beside the egg. She grabs the egg as she starts to feel dizzy from her bleeding arm.

"Alex Russo has successfully gotten the egg" Dumbledore tells the crowd as the dragon spits fire at Alex as she collapses.

~H&A~

5 hours later, Alex awakes to see Theresa, Jerry, Justin and Max standing around her.

"What place did I come in?" Alex asks them with a smile.

"Second" Jerry answers.

"Who came in first?"

"Justin" Theresa answers. Max stands to do a happy dance around the bed and Alex rolls her eyes. She looks to her right to see Harry laying on the bed with Hermione and Ron talking to him. Alex smiles at Harry, who looked at her.

"Great work" Harry whispers.

"Thanks. You too" Harry nods and closes his eyes.

"I came in first, then you, Krum, Fleur, Cedric and Harry" Justin tells Alex. Alex rolls her eyes and sighs.

"How's my wand?" Justin chuckles and hands Alex her Wiztech wand and her Hogwarts. Alex puts her Hogwarts one beside her and starts to clean the ash and dust off her Wiztech one, "this wand is my baby" Alex kisses the tip of it and waves it, making colours come from the tip. Alex sees Hermione, Ron and Harry watch in amazement as Justin and Max dance around and Theresa and Jerry shakes their heads.

"We have to go now honey. We will be back for your second task" Theresa tells Alex. Alex nods and hugs her parents. Alex flashes them home and stands to do the colours again.

"See you tomorrow" Max and Justin tells Alex 5 minutes later.

"Can I leave?" Alex asks.

"No" Justin quickly leaves before Alex could throw a fit. Hermione and Ron left Harry 4 minutes before.

"Yay, we are stuck together for the night" Harry claps his hands. Alex looks at him and sighs.

"I hate hospitals" Harry chuckles and nods.

"Me too" Alex nods and pulls out the shrunken jar.

"Look who I caught" Alex grows the jar and makes Rita turn back to her normal self, "she changes into a beetle to get our secrets" Alex ties Rita up and makes her sit on the floor.

"Why you little witch" Rita snaps. Alex rolls her eyes and sighs.

"I'm an American wizard. Get it straight" Alex looks at Harry, "what should we do with her?" Harry looks at Rita and sighs.

"Let's leave her in the jar until Hermione comes tomorrow morning" Harry offers. Alex nods and makes Rita shrink to fit into the jar. After Alex puts Rita into the jar, she slips the jar into her pocket.

~H&A~

The next morning, Alex and Harry are released from the hospital wing with their injuries fully healed. Alex and Harry walks into the great hall holding hands, which both of them haven't taken a notice to. Alex and Harry see their friends/brothers sitting at the table eating, with their backs to the doors. Alex and Harry smiles at each other and jumps on their friend's backs. Alex ended up tackling Justin and Max as Harry tackled Hermione and Ron.

"Alex! Harry!" the four friends shout and hug them tightly. After the task, Ron have gotten over Alex's rep and accepted her as a friend, and Alex has accepted Ron as a friend just 5 minutes ago.

"Are you hungry?" Hermione asks the two. Harry and Alex nods and sits down between Justin and Hermione, but side by side. Alex and Harry quickly begin to eat but they have to go to Potions.

~H&A~

After school that day, and after dinner, Alex, Ron, Harry, Justin and Max are sitting in the library trying to figure out the egg.

"What are we going to do? The task is in January, directly after the Christmas holidays" Alex asks, slightly nervous.

"Alex" Hermione rests her hands on Alex's shoulders trying to calm her, "we will figure this out" Alex nods taking deep breaths.

They will solve this clue if it's the last thing they do.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Oh and for those of you who have thanksgiving today. Happy thanksgiving! Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eww, school tomorrow.**

**Chapter 7**

_Last Time:_

_After school that day, and after dinner, Alex, Ron, Harry, Justin, Hermione and Max are sitting in the library trying to figure out the egg._

"_What are we going to do? The task is in January, directly after the Christmas holidays" Alex asks, slightly nervous._

"_Alex" Hermione rests her hands on Alex's shoulders trying to calm her, "we will figure this out" Alex nods taking deep breaths._

_They will solve this clue if it's the last thing they do._

_Now:_

January has arrived, and Alex hasn't figured out the egg. But she doesn't have to feel bad, because Justin hasn't either and neither has Harry. The task is in an hour and Hermione, Ron and Max had to follow Moody out of the library where the 6 of them were trying to figure out the egg.

"Maybe we have to find a spell to help us breathe underwater and have to save someone?" Alex offers. Justin and Harry looks at Alex like she grew an extra head.

"How would that work?" Harry snaps. Alex rolls her eyes and shrugs her shoulders.

"I dunno. You know this world, I don't" Alex snaps back and storms out of the library. She walks all the way to the dungeons and knocks on Snape's office door. Snape opens the door and is surprised to see Alex.

"Hello Ms. Russo" Snape greets stunned.

"Hi" Alex walks passed Snape and sits down on the couch, "can you help me figure out the task?"

"You dunno what it is?" Snape asks. Alex shakes her head, "you have to save someone from the Black Lake. There are mermaids in the lake and have taken someone you more care about" Alex nods.

"I was right" Alex whispers to herself as Snape goes through his potion storage and hands her a jar.

"This will help you breathe under the water. There are enough for you, your brother and Potter" Alex smiles at Snape, says thank you and walks out to find Justin and Harry.

~H&A~

Alex sees Harry and Justin standing on the dock in shorts and t-shirts. Alex hands them the jelly stuff in the jar, which made them wonder but eats it. The three of them starts to choke but hand no time, because the cannon goes off and Moody pushes the three of them into the freezing cold water below.

The three of them starts to struggle in the water feeling the change. They all look at each other and themselves to see that they all look like mermaids.

"Let's go" Alex tells them. Justin and Harry nods and the three of them stay together in search of what they lost.

A half hour later, they hear the music, and the song they know all too well. They start to swim fast and arrive to the clearing to see 6 people. Fleur's little sister, Hermione, Ron, Max, Cho and Stevie. Krum and Stevie are dating now and have been since November. Alex starts to free Hermione as Justin does the same for Max and Harry does for Ron. Justin and Harry start to swim to the surface as Alex watches as Krum's shark head bites the rope off of Stevie. Alex pushes Hermione to the surface as Cedric frees Cho.

"Where's Fleur?" Alex asks Cedric.

"She's not coming" Cedric answers. Alex nods and points her wand at the rope of Fleur's little sister.

"Incendio" Alex mutters. Fire spits out her wand and she frees the little girl. Alex pushes the girl to the surface and starts to swim after her. Just then, the gross stuff starts to backfire, turning Alex back to her normal self. Alex takes her final breath and starts to swim quickly to the surface. Alex breaks the surface and just as she takes a breath, she gets pulled under.

"You shall pay" a mermaid snapped at Alex pointing a trident at her throat. A few more swam over and does the same. Alex starts to lose oxygen and points her wand at them. They start to laugh at her and Alex says one last spell with her last breath, as water fills her lungs.

"Make me fly to the dock so I can beat the clock" Alex's eye close as she flies out of the lake and lands hard on the dock. By the time she landed the clock hits an hour. Alex doesn't hear a word anyone said as she blacks out after coughing up water.

**I know, I know. It's really short, but I have to go to bed because I have school in the morning. I hope you at least understand what happened. Please review. Oh, and the next chapter will be the twice of the normal size to make up for this chapter. Oh, another thing. I am aiming for this story will be at the least of 10 chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

_Last Time:_

"_You shall pay" a mermaid snapped at Alex pointing a trident at her throat. A few more swam over and does the same. Alex starts to lose oxygen and points her wand at them. They start to laugh at her and Alex says one last spell with her last breath, as water fills her lungs._

"_Make me fly to the dock so I can beat the clock" Alex's eyes close as she flies out of the lake and lands hard on the dock. By the time she landed the clock hits an hour. Alex doesn't hear a word anyone said as she blacks out after coughing up water._

_Now:_

Alex is lying on a bed in the hospital wing. Alex weakly sits up and looks around. Her parents and Max are in there with her, along with Justin, Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"Alex" Theresa breathes and hugs Alex gently.

"Who won?" Alex whispers.

"Justin is in first, then goes Cedric, Harry, Krum, you and Fleur" Alex nods and sighs, "Fleur didn't finish the task" Alex nods once more before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

~H&A~

February has arrived and Harry ended up asking Alex to be his girlfriend, which she agreed. The Yule Ball ended up being held off until the last weekend on January for some unknown reason.

Alex and Harry are walking to their DADA class holding hands. Alex and Harry are currently the talk of the school including the newspaper. They are the talk of Rita Skeeter. Alex and Harry sit down next to each other, in their normal seats.

~H&A~

May has arrived and it is time for the final task. Alex has grown suspicious of Mad-Eye Moody and what he has been taking in this 'little toy', as Alex named it. At the same time, Snape has been meaner and trying to find out who has been taking things from his storage. As Alex, Harry, Justin, Krum, Fleur and Cedric are standing together, wearing track pants and t-shirts with their last names on the back and school names on the front. Alex is holding her wand tightly in her hand. Just then, before anyone could say anything, the cannon goes off and all of them run in, but in what place you are currently in.

~H&A~

As Alex's and Fleur's turn arrives, they both run in and start their search for the cup. Half way through the maze, Alex encounters a possessed Krum.

"Stupefy!" Alex whispers since Krum's back is turned. Alex watched as Krum falls to the ground and the maze takes him out of it. Alex takes of running and falls to the ground. Alex looks up to see Harry and Justin's wands pointed at her.

"Alex" they both say softly in relief. They help her to her feet, and looks around.

"Where are Cedric and Fleur?" Alex asks.

"They both lost and the maze took them back to Dumbledore" Justin answers. Alex nods and sees something glowing blue.

"Guys. It's the cup" Alex points at it. Justin, Harry and Alex start to walk to it, but end up running because something is coming. They all grab it at once and feel themselves get pulled through a tube.

They all hit the ground with a thud.

"It's a port key" Justin whispers. Alex and Harry looks around, feeling the same thing. That they have been there before. Alex then remembers her dream that she has had since she was 5 years old.

"Justin, take the cup and go" Alex snaps.

"What?" Justin asks.

"Go get Dumbledore. Remember my dream that I have had since I was 5? This is it" Justin's eye widen and he shakes his head.

"I'm not leaving you to die Ally" Alex's eyes narrow but it is too late. A guy walks out of the house carrying what looks like a baby. Alex feels pain shoot up her arms and all around her body. Alex groans holding her left wrist. Justin watches in horror as the guy makes a cauldron bubble and put the baby in it. Harry falls to the ground and the guy waves his wand making Alex and Harry fly to the statue and traps them.

"Kill the spare" the baby says from inside the cauldron.

"NO!" Alex screams, "leave my brother alone" Alex squirms sit trapped. Justin runs behind the statue just almost getting hit by the killing curse.

"Leave him be" the baby says again. The guy starts the ceremony.

"The bone of the father, unwillingly taken" the guy lifts the bone and puts it with the baby, "blood of the servant, willing given" the guy cuts off his hand. Alex squeezes her eyes closed tightly, "blood of the enemy, forcibly taken" the guy cuts Harry's arm and takes some of his blood, "blood of the daughter, taken by force" the guy cuts Alex's left wrist as Alex screams.

Just then, after the guy puts the blood in the cauldron, it starts to bubble uncontrollably. All of a sudden the guy replaces the cauldron.

"You have done well Wormtail" Alex grows confused as she cries. The guy walks to Wormtail and puts his wand on the arm that Wormtail didn't cut off. Right then, people in black cloaks arrive. The guy walks to Alex as he spoke but Alex couldn't hear because her blood is pounding in her ears.

"This is my daughter Alexandra" the guy releases Alex, causing her to fall to the ground. The guy pulls Alex to her feet gently and holds her up, "she is dating Potter here" the people laugh as Alex glares.

"For you info he is also my best friend" Alex snarls. She pulls away from the guy, "and I don't know who you are"

"Voldemort" Alex nods.

"I figured that. But you are not my father. My father is Jerry Russo. My mom is Theresa Russo. I have two brothers, Justin and Max Russo. And my name is Alex Russo. Get it through your thick head" Alex snaps, feeling strong even though she is terrified. Alex covers her wrist as pain shoots through again. Alex looks at Harry hoping he is alright. Voldemort walks to Alex and stands in front of her.

"You are my daughter Alexandra"

"Don't call me that" Alex clenches her teeth together and points her wand at Harry. The statue smashes releasing Harry, "Harry! Run!" Harry nods and runs to Justin and they both run to the cup.

"Don't let them get away!" Voldemort shouts. But before anyone could do anything, they disappear with the cup. Alex smirks and flashes out before their own eyes. Voldemort screams and starts to kill some of his own Death Eaters.

~H&A~

As Harry and Justin arrive back to the beginning of the maze, Alex arrives there holding her wrist.

"I hate school, but I can't believe I'm about to say this. I love this school" Alex mutters helping Harry and Justin to their feet. Dumbledore rushes over and starts to talk to them.

"What happened?" Dumbledore whispers as tears fall from Alex's eyes.

"Voldemort's back" Justin whispers as Alex starts to sob, "He is claiming to be Alex's dad"

"Shit" Dumbledore says out loud groaning. 'How am I supposed to tell a 14 year old girl that the darkest wizard in the world is right?' Dumbledore thinks to himself.

**And that's the chapter. What did you think? Do you like my twist? Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter, oh and I am planning for this story to be around 10 or more chapters.**

**Chapter 9**

_Last Time:_

_As Harry and Justin arrive back to the beginning of the maze, Alex arrives there holding her wrist._

"_I hate school, but I can't believe I'm about to say this. I love this school" Alex mutters helping Harry and Justin to their feet. Dumbledore rushes over and starts to talk to them._

"_What happened?" Dumbledore whispers as tears fall from Alex's eyes._

"_Voldemort's back" Justin whispers as Alex starts to sob, "He is claiming to be Alex's dad"_

"_Shit" Dumbledore says out loud groaning. 'How am I supposed to tell a 14 year old girl that the darkest wizard in the world is right?' Dumbledore thinks to himself._

_Now:_

Alex is sitting in her dorm directly after the task and Dumbledore explaining that she is the daughter of the dark lord. Alex covers her face with her hands as she head first dives into her bed. As she lies on her stomach she hears Harry's voice in the common room.

"How is she?" Harry asks someone in the common room.

"Frustrated and upset" Hermione's voice answers.

"She's quiet" Ron's voice comes next.

Alex sits up when she hears three sets of footsteps. Alex looks at the door to see Hermione, Harry and Ron walk in. The three of them runs to her and holds her tightly as Max and Justin flashes in.

"You rang?" Justin teases lightly. The two brothers walk over and join the hug.

"We will never leave you Alex. You are our sister forever and always" just then Max and Justin grin at each other and start to sing Alex's favourite song by Taylor Swift.

(**Justin, **Max, _Alex_, **All,** _Alex & Max,_ _**Alex & Justin**_)

**Once upon a time**

**I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye**

**We caught onto something**

**I hold onto the night**

**You looked me in the eye**

**And told me, you loved me**

Alex grins as she wipes her tears.

Were you just kidding, cause it seemed to me

This thing is breaking down we almost never speak

I don't feel welcomed anymore

Baby, what happened please tell me

Cause one second it was perfect and now you're half way out the door

Max and Justin both give Alex a nudge as Harry, Ron and Hermione watches.

_And I stare at the phone_

_You still hasn't called _

_And you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_

_Ohh, ohh, oh_

_And it rains in the bedroom_

_Everything is wrong, it rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_Cause I was there, when you said forever and always_

Justin and Max both stand up and dance around the room.

**Was I out of line?**

**Did I say something to honest that made you run and hide? **

**Like a scared little boy**

**I looked into your eyes**

But I knew you for a minute, but now I'm not so sure

So here's to everything

Coming down to nothing

Here's to silence

_That cuts me to the core_

_Where is this going?_

_But I knew for a minute, but now I don't anymore_

Alex laughs as she joins them clearly knowing their plan.

_And I stare at the phone_

_You still hasn't called _

_And you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_

_Ohh, ohh, oh_

_And it rains in the bedroom_

_Everything is wrong, it rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_Cause I was there, when you said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it baby_

_I don't think so_

_Ohh, ohh, oh_

The three siblings start to do the moonwalk in a line.

_**Oh, back up, baby back up**_

_**Did you forget everything?**_

_**Back up, baby back up**_

_**Did you forget everything?**_

The three of them whips their hair back and forth as they dance and laugh, clearly happy.

**You say it rains in the bedroom**

**Everything is wrong, it rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**

**Cause I was there, when you said forever and always**

_**Oh, I stare at the phone**_

_**You still hasn't called **_

_**And you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all**_

_**And you flashback to when we said forever and always**_

All of a sudden Max slips, falls to the floor and starts to do the worm.

_And it rains in the bedroom_

_Everything is wrong, it rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_Cause I was there, when you said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it baby_

_You said forever and always_

_Ya_

Alex grins at her brothers and tackles them with a hug.

"Can we erase their minds? I don't want them to remember that" Alex whispers to Justin. Justin nods in understand and agrees to erase Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's minds just before they all started to sing and dance.

"I'm sorry" Justin whispers before the golden trio could say anything, "Obliviate" a jet of white light shoots out of Justin's wand and the golden trio looks at the Russo's weird.

"Why is your wand pointed at us Justin?" Hermione asks.

"Nothing" Justin puts his wand away; happy he got the spell right.

"Ok" Hermione nods and lies back on the bed, "you ok Ally?"

"Yup" Alex nods before walks to her bed and sits down with Justin and Max.

~H&A~

As the last day of school arrives, Alex, Harry, Max, Ron, Justin and Hermione are sitting in the great hall talking.

"So what are we going to do over the summer?" Harry asks wrapping an arm around Alex's waist.

"Visit?" Alex asks with a grin. Harry grins as well and nods.

"Write letters" Alex nods and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Do you like it here?" Hermione asks the three Russo's.

"It's... magical" Alex laughs. Hermione, Ron and Harry laughs as they roll their eyes.

"It's pretty cool" Max smiles.

"And educational" Justin nods.

"Full of adventures, drama, entertainment and a lot more" Alex finishes. Alex kisses Harry's cheek before standing up, "I'm going to write a letter to mom and dad to ask them something" Alex then runs out and to the Owlry to write a letter for her parents.

**And that's the chapter. It's almost at a close but not over just yet. Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**This story is coming to a close. Either this will be the last chapter or the one after this one. If you want me to continue to Year 5, you will have to tell me in a review or PM me.**

**Chapter 10**

_Last Time:_

_As the last day of school arrives, Alex, Harry, Max, Ron, Justin and Hermione are sitting in the great hall talking._

"_So what are we going to do over the summer?" Harry asks wrapping an arm around Alex's waist._

"_Visit?" Alex asks with a grin. Harry grins as well and nods._

"_Write letters" Alex nods and rests her head on his shoulder._

"_Do you like it here?" Hermione asks the three Russo's._

"_It's... magical" Alex laughs. Hermione, Ron and Harry laughs as they roll their eyes._

"_It's pretty cool" Max smiles._

"_And educational" Justin nods._

"_Full of adventures, drama, entertainment and a lot more" Alex finishes. Alex kisses Harry's cheek before standing up, "I'm going to write a letter to mom and dad to ask them something" Alex then runs out and to the Owlry to write a letter for her parents._

_Now:_

Alex, her brothers, best friends and boyfriend are sitting on the train as Alex's owl arrives. She stands up as she opens the window. The owl flies in and holds its leg out to her. Alex grabs the letter and starts to open it after the owl leaves and Alex closes the window.

"What's that?" Max asks Alex. Alex shrugs her shoulders and reads it out loud.

_Alex,_

_Your dad and I are happy you had a good year and first time at Hogwarts. You know on how we made a deal saying if you like it, it would be your call if you want to go back, and if you don't you don't have too? Well, we decided you and Max will go back next year!_

_You will be able to see your new friends next year and you will be able to improve your magic._

_I know you, Justin and Max had a rough time this past year, but you are able to more past that. And that is something you did. You made a new future for yourselves. Ally, you discovered the truth about your past and now you are able to choose a new path for yourself. You can follow in your real dad's footsteps or you can make your own._

_You can become evil, or stay who you are. We will always be behind you even if you make a wrong choice._

_See you in a few hours honey._

_Love, mom and dad_

_Forever your parents in your heart_

Alex looks up at her friends with a smile.

"I will be who I want to be. Not what people want me to be" Alex tells them.

"What do you mean?" Ron asks.

"I will be myself. I know my real family and parents. Voldemort will never be able to replace them. They are my family not him. I'm a Russo not a Riddle" Alex grins as her family grins in return. Hermione, her new sister, Ron, her new brother, Max, Justin and Harry, her brother, boyfriend, soul mate, are her family.

**And that is how it ends. Don't worry, there's one more chapter. Please review.**

**P.S: sorry it is short!**


	11. Chapter 11 end of Year 4

**Here's the final chapter.**

**P.S: you get to chose if you want me to continue. If you do, then I will do one. It's your call.**

**Chapter 11**

_Last Time:_

"_Wow, that was good" Ron says to Alex grinning._

"_Thanks" Alex answers resting her head on Harry's shoulder._

"_Hey Alex?" Hermione asks._

"_Ya?" Alex asks turning to her._

"_How were you like before you came here?"_

"_Well..."_

_Now:_

"And that is what I was like" Alex finishes. Hermione, Ron and Harry playfully glare at Alex and in return Alex sticks her tongue out.

"You erased our minds!" Ron freaks out at her.

"Well it's not my fault!" Alex turns to Max and Justin, "like I said before. I didn't want you to know" Alex looks at her family and sighs.

"So you and Max are coming next year?" Hermione double checks.

"Yup" Alex and Max chimes.

"Good" Harry wraps his arm around Alex and kisses her forehead, "I'm in love with you Alex Russo" Alex looks at Harry with a smile.

"I'm in love with you too Harry Potter" Harry smiles back and they gently kiss.

"She is seriously nothing like her real dad. Her real dad is ugly, a freak and just plain evil. She is just amazing, pretty, nice and her own person" Hermione compares Alex to Voldemort. The four of them: Ron, Max, Justin and Hermione looks away from the now making out couple, letting them have privacy.

"I know. Max, our parents and I are a family and she now calls you, Ron and Harry family as well. According to her, she says, and I quote 'Hermione is my sister. Ron is my brother. Harry is my brother, boyfriend and soul mate'. Unquote" Justin says with a grin. The others grin back as Alex and Harry looks at their group.

"You guys will never be replaces. Never in a million years. If I was on the fence between life and death, and chose between my families and Voldemort, I would choose my families" Alex points out. The four teenagers tackle Alex with a hug, "Harry... help!" Harry grins at his girlfriend, or should we say... soul mate, and shakes his head.

"Ok" Harry joins the hug. Alex and the teenagers laugh as they pull away.

"The golden six will never be replaced and will conquer everything" Harry puts his hand in the middle of all of them, "who's in" Alex quickly puts her hand in, then Ron, Max, Hermione and Justin.

"For life" Alex agrees.

And for the rest of the summer, the golden six wrote to each other, visited and kept secrets. Hermione, Ron, Max and Justin kept secrets from Alex and Harry to keep them in the dark of Voldemort and his plans.

**And it's now done! I left the ending open like that on purpose, in case if you guys want me to do the next year. Like I said "it's your choice" please review!**


	12. Chapter 01 Order of the Phoenix

Chapter 1

Over the summer, Alex Russo has spent it with her family, friends and boyfriend, Harry Potter. It is August 21 and Alex is currently sitting in the park, sitting ontop of the picnic table, wrapped in Harry's arms.

"What are you thinking about?" 15 year old Harry asks his girlfriend. Alex looks up into Harry's eyes and smiles.

"What drama will happen this year. My parents are thinking about making me go to Wiztech again or stay at Hogwarts" Alex looks at the setting sun and sighs, "Just when things start to go good, everything gets complicated"

"You do know that you have a say in the plans right?" Harry asks Alex. Alex, who is turning 15 tomorrow, looks up at him again.

"You think so?" Alex whispers.

"I know so" Alex smiles as Harry pushes her hair out of her face to behind her ear and gently kisses her.

~H&A~

As Alex and Harry walks to Harry's house, since Alex is able to sleep over, surprisingly, they see a few members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Who are you?" Harry asks. Alex waves randomly.

"Hi, I dunno who you are, but hi!" Alex then drops her hand, "who the hell are you?" Mad-Eye Moody narrows his eye.

"Alexandra Russo" Alex grins.

"Hey Moody. The last time I saw you, you were impersonated but Crouch Jr. Anyway, how are you on this spooky night?" Moody rolls his eye, since the other eye is a glass eye.

"I'm doing good" Moody remembers the message from Dumbledore. 'When Alex is random, just go along with it or you will feel her rath'.

"That's good. So what the hell is going on?" Alex then starts to hum a song called 'Summertime' by Cody Simpson. Harry looks at Alex like she grew two heads. Alex grins and starts to sing it outloud quietly and starts to dance.

5 minutes later, and 3 song changes later, Alex stops and stares at the people in front of her.

"Those songs were 'Summertime' by Cody Simpson, 'Next 2 You' by Chris Brown and Justin Bieber, and 'Speak Now' by Taylor Swift" Alex grins, "back tot he task at hand. What the hell is going on?"

"We are here to take you both to the hide out" Moody answers, ignoring Alex's further questions. Moody walks into the house without knocking and grabs all of Alex's and Harry's things. The next second Moody walks out with a backpack, "everything is in here" Moody tosses the bag at Harry, who catches it. Harry slips it onto his back, "you Potter, will take you witch of a girlfriend on your broom" Harry's broom flies out and into his outstreched hand.

"Go" a random member shouts and they all fly off. Harry looks at Alex. Alex shrugs her shoulders, climb on the broom and Harry climbs on after her. They push off and follows the members.

**I know that it is short, but I am at school and have to get going. I hope you at least like it. Please review**


	13. Chapter 02

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! Well, since it is the weekend I have decided to type. And since I have… what? Like 5 stories going on at the same time, I have to remember which ones I have to update. Its fun and I love having them going on in different years and times. Well, this is part 2, and I am going to have it like it is now. I will have it at the same length as Goblet of Fire, so it is the same. If you want me to, I WILL have Year 6. But I will ask you guys at the end of Order of the Phoenix.**

**And since I finished my homework for the weekend here is the new chapter!**

**Oh, and I don't have school on Tuesday since I have to get my flu shot, I have decided I will type then too!**

**Chapter 2**

_Last Time:_

_5 minutes later and 3 song changes later, Alex stops and stares at the people in front of her._

"_Those songs were 'Summertime' by Cody Simpson, 'Next 2 You' by Chris Brown and Justin Bieber, and 'Speak Now' by Taylor Swift" Alex grins, "back to the task at hand. What the hell is going on?"_

"_We are here to take you both to the hide out" Moody answers, ignoring Alex's further questions. Moody walks into the house without knocking and grabs all of Alex's and Harry's things. The next second Moody walks out with a backpack, "everything is in here" Moody toss the bag at Harry, who catches it. Harry slips it onto his back, "you Potter, will take your witch of a girlfriend on your broom" Harry's broom flies out and into his outstretched hand._

"_Go" a random member shouts and they all fly off. Harry looks at Alex. Alex shrugs her shoulders, climb on the broom and Harry climbs on after her. They push off and follow the members._

_Now:_

"I didn't know I'm 'your witch of a girlfriend'" Alex says sarcastically as they fly over the river. Harry snorts at Alex's comment and keeps his arms around her, since he is controlling the broom. Alex starts to tap on the tip of the broom in a beat.

"Easy come, easy go…" Alex starts to whisper to herself. Harry laughs quietly as Alex sings to Grenade by Bruno Mars.

~H&A~

As they continue to fly, Alex whines.

"Are we there yet?" Alex mumbles.

"I dunno" Harry answers honestly. Alex groans as she holds her stomach.

"Either I'm hungry or I feel sick" Alex leans forward and rests her head on the wood, and since she is in front of Harry, he continues to hold her left hand on the broom with his left. Harry looks worried for a minute seeing her turn pale.

"I think you are sick" Harry whispers. Harry gently releases Alex's hand, and that next second gives Harry a heart attack. The second Harry lets Alex go, she falls off the broom. When Alex laid her head on the broom, she blacked out without Harry knowing.

As Alex falls Harry notices that Alex doesn't awake.

"ALEX!" Harry screams as Alex falls. Harry takes a dive and hopes he can catch her. A purple hair girl dives for Alex as well and catches her since she is behind Harry and Alex. The girl grabs Alex around her waist and lifts her onto her broom. She levels her broom as Harry does the same.

"She's ok Harry" the girl tells Harry as she lets go of her broom to balance Alex on it, in front of her. She wraps her right arm around Alex and her left hand grabs her broom. The girl rests her head on Alex's sweaty hair, to make sure she doesn't move.

"Ok" Harry nods and flies next to her, "what's your name?"

"Tonks. It's really Nymphadora Tonks. But if you call me that, you're dead" Tonks glares at Harry for a moment to get her point across. At the same time, her hair changes to red.

"How do you do that?" Harry asks.

"Do what?" Tonks asks.

"Change your hair colour" Tonks laughs.

"I'm a metamorphmagus, half blood and Bellatrix Black is my aunt" Tonks explains, "I'm disowned by the Black family, besides Sirus"

"Ah. Ya, Sirus is my godfather" Tonks grins.

"He's awesome isn't he?"

"Totally" Tonks laughs lightly and sees Moody look at them.

"Alex's hair is sweaty"

"I think she is sick" Tonks looks at Harry to see worry in his eyes.

"She is going to be fine Harry. We all will make sure she will be ok" Harry nods but nothing changes, "we are here" Harry looks to see everyone landing in a neighborhood.

~H&A~

As they walk into Grimmauld Place, Tonks and Harry have their arms wrapped around Alex, who is still passed out. As they walk to the kitchen, Molly walks out.

"HARRY!" Molly rushes over and hugs Harry and looks at Alex, "is she ok?"

"She's sick" Tonks answers. Molly nods and she and Tonks take Alex into the kitchen, and sends Harry upstairs, after telling him his and Alex's room. Before Harry could move, the kitchen door slams shut.

Harry sighs and walks upstairs with the bag. As he arrives to the room, he opens the door. As soon as the door opened, Hermione tackles him with a hug.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" Hermione asks.

"Ya. 3 minutes before Alex arrived, I was attacked by Dementors. She arrived during the attack and helped me. We are both expelled from Hogwarts and Alex didn't like that very much. Her parents know and are debating between Hogwarts and Wiztech. They don't know which one is safer" Harry explains angry.

"She will come back to Hogwarts right?" Ron asks.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Harry shouts, "NO ONE KNOWS ALRIGHT! ALEX AND I WERE ATTACKED AND DUDLEY WAS AS WELL. IF ALEX DIDN'T COME, DUDLEY AND I WOULD BE DEAD! I DROPPED MY WAND DURING THE ALEX AND IF ALEX AND I WEREN'T SOUL MATES SHE WOULDN'T HAVE KNOWN I WAS IN DANGER. WHEN TWO SOUL MATES FIND EACH OTHER, THEY MAKE A SPECIAL CONNECTION AND BOND. THAT BOND AND CONNECTION IS UNBREAKABLE AND THE OTHER PERSON WOULD FEEL THE OTHER'S EMOTION WHEN IN DANGER" Harry groans when he hears the door open.

"You know, even when I was passed out, I could hear you screaming. People in the kitchen, even heard you" Harry turns around to see Alex standing there, still pale but awake. She closes the door behind her and Harry hugs her gently.

"Are you ok?" Harry asks her gently.

"Yup. Molly says I have the flu" Alex rests her head against Harry's chest, since he grew over the summer as she didn't.

"I thought it was from the attack earlier today" Harry whispers.

"No. Remember we went to the store and got chocolate?" Harry chuckles and nods remembering what happened.

_Alex and Harry walks into the store. Harry watches as Alex's eyes grow wide and runs straight to the candy. Harry follows Alex to see her pouting._

"_They don't have my Smarties" Alex whines. She then looks over the chocolate again, "or my Kit Kats, Crunchies or Aeros" Alex looks up at Harry with her eyes narrowed. 'This will not be good' Harry thinks, "I'm going to go ninja on them" Alex walks over to the manager and before Harry could take a step Alex starts to freak at him. Harry bites his lip to keep from laughing, when he sees the manager's scared look on his face._

_Harry walks over to Alex and wraps his arms around her._

"_Relax Ally" Harry whispers and kisses her cheek, "you are scaring him"_

"You were the perfect ninja" Harry whispers in Alex's ear and gently kisses beneath it.

"I know" Alex smirks as they pull away enough for Harry to keep his arms around her and her arms can go around his neck.

"You do remember that me and Hermione are here right?" Ron's voice breaks out. Harry and Alex looks at Ron and sees Hermione grab a random book and starts to hit him.

Alex snorts and starts to laugh as she buries her face in Harry's chest. Harry chuckles as his hand strokes through Alex's longer hair, that last year. Alex's hair is now in the middle of her back, but as she says 'it will be cut soon'.

"I still love your hair" Harry whispers as he rests his head on Alex's shoulder. Harry feels Alex's face heat up, telling him that she is blushing, "you should let it be curly"

"You don't like it straight?" Alex whispers.

"I love it both ways but I rarely see it curly"

"Fine" Alex sighs, "tomorrow it will be curly" Harry grins and nods.

"Good" Harry pulls away gently to see Alex looking up at him.

"You need to stop growing"

"I know" Harry kisses Alex's nose as she yawns, "go for a nap" Alex nods as she closes her eyes and falls asleep in his arms.

Harry looks at Hermione and Ron to see them sitting on two separate beds. There are two other beds in the room.

"All four of us are sharing this room" Hermione explains, "this is my bed" Hermione's bed is next to the window.

"This one is mine" Ron claims. Ron's bed is in the corner as the other two are side by side; "those two are yours and Alex's" Harry nods as he tosses the bag onto his bed. He picks Alex up gently and walks to her bed. He lays her on her bed and takes her shoes off. Harry pulls the blankets back and covers Alex up. He goes into the bag to see his trunk, Alex's a teddy bear and two boxes. Harry grabs the purple teddy bear and slips it in Alex's arms. He watches as Alex's lips grow into a smile and her snuggle up to it. Harry kisses Alex's forehead gently before pulling out the two boxes. He puts the bag on the ground before walking over to Hermione.

"What's wrong with Ally?" Hermione whispers to Harry.

"Flu" Harry whispers back sitting down next to her. Ron comes over next and sits down.

"What's in the two boxes?" Ron asks.

"Dunno" Harry looks at the first box and then opens it. Inside the box are Alex's memories. There are pictures of a girl with red hair, a boy beside the girl with dark brown hair, and Alex and Justin. In another picture is a boy with light brown hair. Another picture of a guy with dark brown hair and a group of guys holding tattoos. The red hair girl is in it with Alex and Alex is laughing at the girl.

"Who are these people?" Ron asks.

"I dunno" Harry closes that box and opens the other. The new boxes is pull of pictures, a pair of glasses and a robe, "I think this is her Wiztech stuff" Hermione grabs the box and looks at the pictures.

In one picture, is of Alex, her brothers and parents watching an old guy talk. In another picture is of Alex coughing and there is a 'J' hooked on her lip. A different picture is of random people sitting at desks with Alex and Justin at the front arguing.

Hermione pulls out a photo album and starts to look through it to see it's all of her, Max and Justin dealing with magic at young ages. There is one of Alex around age 11, with her wand, wearing a purple sweater and a red ring on her middle finger. Alex's hair is straight and bangs are pinned back.

In a different picture Alex has the same hair style but in a different shirt. In another picture is of the red hair girl, Max, Justin and Alex. Alex showed Harry this picture.

"Ally told me of this one. She said she is sitting in the lair with her brothers and her best friend, who is a muggle. It happened the day before she came and her best friend is older than she is" Hermione smiles at the picture at how happy the four teenagers are.

Hermione flips through more and sees a surprising one.

"What happened here?" Hermione asks Harry. Harry looks and shakes his head.

"I dunno. I think it is from that trip to Costa Rica that Alex was telling me about" Harry answers. To their surprise, they don't see Alex walk over a half hour later.

"Oh that one" they all break out of their concentration. Alex sits down on Harry's lap and his arms wrap around her waist, "me, Justin and Max are looking for the Stone of Dreams. I kinda" Alex clears her throat, "made a wish which made mom and dad not to remember anything and not have met"

"What about this one?" Hermione asks knowing Alex really doesn't want to talk about it.

"Oh, dad took the picture. He wanted me to do finger magic as I read the spell from the spell book"

"This?" Ron points to a picture of Alex wearing a dress with her hair down.

"This one is from last year" Alex laughs, "I kinda ruined the fashion show and Harper's summer job. So I had to be a model that day and I was able to get $50 for it" Alex grins, "I then made it up to Harper by taking her to Australia"

"What about this one?" Harry asks pointing to a picture of Alex wearing a blue t-shirt and her hair is completely straight.

"Oh, that one…" Alex blushes, "I went on a date that day and it was with Harper and her boyfriend Zeke. My boyfriend back then took the picture and I was around 12 or 13 at the time" Alex smirks. Alex flips through the album and stops on a picture of her, Justin and Max in Costa Rica. Max and Alex are sitting on the stone wall with Justin standing next to them. There are a lot of rocks on the shore to keep the waves from flooding the resort.

"This one is cute of the three of you" Hermione smiles at Alex. Ron looks over with a smile.

"Ya, you three look really happy" Ron points out. Harry's arms tighten around Alex.

"You look beautiful and really happy" Harry kisses Alex's neck and rests his chin on her shoulder. Alex smiles at her best friends.

"Mom and dad took the picture. We were on or last day there and just relaxing. Max and I were watching the waves and talking about Hogwarts. Just was with us laughing at what we were saying to each other. Then mom and dad come over and got our attention. I was laughing and Justin and Max were just smiling and laughing. We looked at mom and dad and they caught the moment on camera. It was really magical and beautiful there" Alex starts to get lost in her thoughts.

"Who is Harper?" Ron asks Alex, breaking her thoughts.

"The red hair girl you see in the pictures" Alex answers, "she is my only friend before I came to Hogwarts. Zeke is the boy Harper is dating, the guy giving the tattoos in one of the pictures is my ex boyfriend Dean. Then the light hair boy is my ex Mason" tears fills Alex eyes and she shakes her head. Alex chokes on her tears for a moment, "Mason is dead" Alex covers her face and starts to sob. Harry pulls Alex to him and gets her to rest her head on his chest. Alex's arms go around his neck and bury her face in his shoulder.

Harry looks at Hermione and Ron who joins them on hugging Alex.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review**


	14. Chapter 03

**Ok I just got back from getting my needle. : ( my left arm hurts and I got a lollipop! **

**Every year I got a lollipop. I normally run out of the room screaming, since I am TERRIFIED of needles.**

**Chapter 3**

_Last Time:_

"_Who is Harper?" Ron asks Alex, breaking her thoughts._

"_The red hair girl you see in the pictures" Alex answers, "she is my only friend before I came to Hogwarts. Zeke is the boy Harper is dating, the guy giving the tattoos in one of the pictures is my ex boyfriends Dean. Then the light hair boy is my ex Mason" tears fills Alex eyes and she shakes her head. Alex chokes on her tears for a moment, "Mason is dead" Alex covers her face and starts to sob. Harry pulls Alex to him and gets her to rest her head on his chest. Alex's arms go around his neck and bury her face in his shoulder. _

_Harry looks at Hermione and Ron who joins them on hugging Alex._

_Now:_

The Golden Four is sitting on the train as they are on the way back to Hogwarts.

"Let's hope nothing happens on the train this year" Alex whispers to her friends. It has been 3 days since Alex told them who is who in the pictures. 2 days ago, Alex told them how Mason died, he was bitten by a vampire and he was a werewolf. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in shock when Alex told them EVERYTHING about Mason.

"You do know that maybe a miracle" Ron agrees. Alex shakes her head.

"Do you think we will ever have a quiet year?" Hermione asks.

"Nope" Harry pops the 'p' as he wraps his arm around Alex's waist. Alex lays her head on his shoulder as they watch Hermione and Ron, who are across from them.

An hour later, Hermione stands up.

"Time to get into our robes" Hermione grabs Alex's hand and gently pulls her out of the compartment, so Harry and Ron could change.

"Do you think mine and Harry's love for each other will last?" Alex asks Hermione out of the blue. They stop walking and Hermione looks at Alex, to see fear in her eyes.

"Of course I believe that. Why do you ask that?" Hermione asks Alex. Alex points behind them to see Cho and Harry talking, both in their robes already. Hermione narrows her eyes as she watches them flirt with each other. Hermione looks at Alex and softens her look. Hermione wraps her arms around Alex and hugs her tightly, "I'm sure that he doesn't realise what is going on. You two are soul mates" Alex nods and fights back the tears that come into her eyes, "get let go and cry Ally" Alex buries her face in Hermione's shoulder and cries.

~H&A~

As they arrive to Hogwarts, Alex stuck to Hermione's side. Harry watches as Hermione and Alex walks ahead of them.

"What's going on with those two?" Harry asks Ron, "ever since they came back to the compartment, Alex and Hermione stuck together. Hermione even pushed you over to Alex's seat and Alex took your seat" Ron shrugs his shoulders.

"Do you think they saw you talking to Cho?" Harry looks at Ron like he grew two heads.

"We were just talking"

"For someone who doesn't know what was going on, more likely saw it as flirting. Cho blushed Harry. You laughed" Harry's eyes widen realising what Ron meant.

"Oh crap" Harry takes off running and grabs Alex's arm gently. Ron runs over and stops. The two girls stop walking and Alex's eyes turn dark, "Ally, why are you acting like this?" Alex shakes her head and looks at Hermione.

"We saw you talking to Cho Chang or flirting" Hermione explains, "Are you cheating on Ally?" Harry shakes his head quickly knowing Ron hit the bull's eye.

"No. Cho and I were just talking. She asked me if Alex and I are ok, from the summer attack. I said we are fine and Dumbledore was at the trial" Harry explains, "We were talking about if this year is actually going to be quiet"

That next second Alex dives into Harry's arms crying.

"I'm sorry" Alex whimpers. Harry holds Alex closely to him and buries his face in her hair.

"I am too. I love you Ally and I don't ever want to lose you" Harry tells her. Hermione and Ron both sigh in relief and smiles. Ron hugs Hermione gently.

"I'm glad that they are good again" Ron tells Hermione. Hermione nods and grins.

"I know" Hermione agrees.

"Aww isn't that sweet. The two law breaks are walking area free" Hermione and Ron breaks their hug as Harry and Alex pull away but their hands lace together. There is Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry spat.

"Wondering how you got off. After all you are a liar" Malfoy snaps. Alex narrows her eyes.

"Back off Malfoy" Alex pulls out her wand and points it at him; "if you shut the heck up, I won't jinx you" Malfoy snorts.

"After what happened with your last boyfriend, who got murdered, I doubt you have the juts. After all, you couldn't save him and you had your wand" Alex's wand clatters on the cement.

"How do you know that?" tears filling Alex's eyes as her arm drops to her side. Malfoy smirks.

"None of your business" Malfoy walks away with his crew. Alex lets the tears fall from her eyes as she takes off running into the woods.

"ALEX!" Harry shouts, about to run after her, but Hermione stop him and Ron, before Ron could try.

"Let her go. She needs to think about this Harry" Hermione whispers as she picks up Alex's forgotten wand. She puts Alex's wand away as the two boys' climbs into a carriage. Hermione climbs in last.

"What is that?" Harry asks.

"What?" Ron asks not noticing the girl reading a magazine.

"Pulling the carriage"

"Nothing is pulling it" Hermione tells him.

"You're not going mad. I can see them too" the girl tells Harry pulling her magazine down.

"What are they?" Harry asks her.

"Thresholds" the girl answers, "they are only seen by people who seen death"

"Guys, this is Luna Lovegood" Hermione tells the boys.

"Loony..." Ron stands until Hermione kicked him in the knee, "Luna Lovegood. Nice to meet you"

"You too Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger" Luna stares at them dreamingly, until her face grows confused, "where's Alex Russo?" Hermione looks at the forest as the carriage moves along the path.

"Malfoy insults Ally and Ally ran into the forest" Ron answers and looks at the castle. Harry looks at the magazine Luna is currently reading again.

"What's this?" Harry asks Luna.

"The Quibbler. My father is the owner and writes it" Luna answers, "would you like one?" Harry nods. Luna hands Harry a magazine, then hands one to Ron and Hermione, who both accepts. Harry slips it into the backpack he has on him. Hermione and Ron has one each and Alex has her's still on her.

~H&A~

With Alex, she stops at the Black Lake and cries. She falls onto her knees and sobs into her hands.

"Alex?" Alex looks up to see Hagrid, "what are you doing here?" Hagrid asks. Hagrid is carrying a bag on his back as Alex stares at him.

"Where are you going?" Alex asks Hagrid trying to fold back her sobs.

"I have a mission for Dumbledore" Hagrid answers and sits down next to Alex on the rocks, "why aren't you up at the castle?"

"I just want to go home" Alex whimpers and covers her face with her hands. Alex sits down on her butt and pulls her knees to her chest.

"Why?" Hagrid rubs Alex's back gently.

"Malfoy just said the truth. My ex was a werewolf and got bitten by a vampire. He died, but I could have saved him. I had my wand but I didn't do anything" Alex bangs her head off her knees letting the tears fall; "I hate myself Hagrid. I lost my first true love and could have saved him" Hagrid pulls Alex into a well needed hug, knowing she needs him even though he is supposed to be long gone.

"Here, how about we go to my hut and then I take you up to the castle after the sorting, but in time for dinner" Alex nods in Hagrid's shoulder. He picks her up and begins to walk to his hut.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review**


	15. Chapter 04

**Here's the next one.**

**Chapter 4**

_Last Time:_

"_I just want to go home" Alex whimpers and covers her face with her hands. Alex sits down on her butt and pulls her knees to her chest._

"_Why?" Hagrid rubs Alex's back gently._

"_Malfoy just said the truth. My ex was a werewolf and got bitten by a vampire. He died, but I could have saved him. I had my wand but I didn't do anything" Alex bangs her head off her knees letting the tears fall; "I hate myself Hagrid. I lost my first true love and could have saved him" Hagrid pulls Alex into a well needed hug, knowing she needs him even though he is supposed to be long gone._

"_Here, how about we go to my hut and then I take you up to the castle after the sorting, but in time for dinner" Alex nods in Hagrid's shoulder. He picks her up and begins to walk to his hut._

_Now:_

As Hagrid takes Alex up to the castle after he and Alex were in the hut, Hagrid has his arm around Alex's waist. Alex wipes her tears furious. Hagrid looks at Alex as he opens the door.

"Be safe this year Ally" Hagrid whispers to Alex.

"I will try" Alex smiles weakly. Hagrid pulls her into a hug before walking away, "be safe Hagrid!" Alex calls to him. Hagrid smiles and waves as he continues to walk.

~H&A~

As Alex walks into the great hall, she sees Malfoy looking at her with a smirk. Alex glares and can't hold her anger in anymore. She charges at Malfoy and punches him in the face. Everyone in the great hall gasps as Dumbledore is too stunned to do anything.

"YOU FREAKING BASTARD!" Alex snaps and punches him again. Malfoy holds his busted lip in shock. All of a sudden, Alex is lifted in the air. Alex looks at the person to see it is the one in the pink outfit, "put me down you freaking BITCH!" Dumbledore's eyes widen and wave his wand. Alex lands back on her feet.

"Ms. Russo, sit down with your friends please" Alex glares but does what she is told. She sits down next to Harry, who immediately wraps his arm around her. Food appears on the table that next second, and everyone digs in, not talking. They know Alex is in a bad mood and may snap at any time.

~A&H~

Alex sits down in the arm chair, pissed off. Harry sits on the arm and wraps his arm around her shoulders, rubbing them soothing.

"You ok?" Ron asks Alex, seeing her calmer. Alex nods her head looking at him.

"I hate Malfoy. It was my turn to punch him" Alex looks at Hermione with a small smirk, "after all. It's the girls who punch and the guys who stun" Harry, Ron and Hermione chuckles and nods, "who was that chick that I already don't like?"

"Deloris Umbridge. She was at Harry's hearing" Alex's eyes widen.

"Oh that chick. I never caught her name. Plus I am never good at listening" Alex shrugs her shoulders. She leans into Harry's side and closes her eyes.

"Time for bed" Harry tells the other two as he kisses Alex's forehead before making her go to bed.

~H&A~

The next day, Alex is walking with Harry, Ron and Hermione to Defence Against the Dark Arts, where the one Alex hates is teaching.

"Do I have to go?" Alex whines as her's and Harry's hands are laced together.

"Yes" Ron, Hermione and Harry says and smiles at the same time. This has been the 20th time, Alex has asked them.

"But why?" and that question as well, "It's not like I will listen and do the work" and that one, "she's a bitch and I don't like her" add that one to the list, "please don't make me go" same goes for that one, "I will punch her if she says anything to me!" yup, that is a repeat one too, "could I sing Skyscraper or a Christmas song in class?" now that one was random and new.

Harry, Ron and Hermione look at Alex and stops walking. Alex looks at them and stops as well.

"What?" Alex asks looking at them. They are standing in front of the classroom door and Harry had to drag Alex all the way from the great hall to the classroom, which is on 4th floor.

"Did you seriously ask that?" Ron asks her shocked and confused.

"Yup" Alex smiles.

"Do you want to have detention?" Hermione asks. Alex shrugs her shoulders and laughs.

"Sure" Harry shakes his head laughing.

"I wouldn't but we know you too well. You will anyways" Alex nods, knowing he is right. She will just end up doing it.

~H&A~

As Alex is sitting in class, she narrows her eyes at the teacher.

"Sir" Alex raises her hand. Umbridge turns around and narrows her eyes at Alex in return.

"I'm not a sir Ms. Russo" Alex shrugs her shoulders.

"I call everyone sir" Umbridge shakes her head, "but I have a question. And you should be happy. I didn't call you a pink ugly toad and I raised my hand" Alex smiles innocently watching as Umbridge shakes in anger. From the corner of her eyes, she sees Harry, who is on her left, and Ron and Hermione, on her right, laughing quietly.

"What is your question Ms. Russo?" Umbridge asks clenching her teeth.

"How is learning from a book help us stay safe?" Alex sighs, "I am never good at reading books. I am more a hands on, kinda girl" Alex tosses the book onto the floor and stands up, "may I sing a song?"

"How does that have to do with learning and working?" Alex shrugs her shoulders again and walks up to the teacher. She stands in front of her, "if you don't sit down, you will get a detention" Umbridge threatens.

"But where is the fun in that?" Alex smiles and snaps her fingers. Music starts to play out of nowhere. Alex begins to sing.

_Looking out the window  
>Waiting for your head lights<br>To pull up in the driveway  
>It's really coming down tonight<em>

Alex stares at Harry with a smile on her face, both knowing she is going to get in SO much trouble.

_You're scared I won't make it through the storm  
>You should be here with me, safe and warm<em>

Alex smiles at her friends with a sweet innocent smile, but they know it's really a smirk.

_I'll be waiting under the mistletoe  
>While you're travelling here through the winter snow<br>Baby think of me if it helps to get you home  
>When the only gift that I really need<br>Is to have your arms wrapped around me  
>Baby think of me if it helps to get you home<br>Home this Christmas_

Harry laughs and joins in, surprising everyone besides Hermione and Ron.

_**Pacing down the hallway  
>Trying to fight the urge to call<br>I could almost hear a pin drop  
>Set for the clock on the wall<strong>_

"Who knew Harry can sing" Ron says to Hermione. Hermione slaps him.

"Shh, I'm listening to them sing" Hermione snaps looking back at the couple as they sing.

_And I'm scared that you won't make it through the storm  
><em>_**You should be here with me, safe and warm**_

They sing the next part together, their voices blending together as one.

_**I'll be waiting under the mistletoe  
>While you're travelling here through the winter snow<br>Baby think of me if it helps to get you home  
>When the only gift that I really need<br>Is to have your arms wrapped around me  
>Baby think of me if it helps to get you home<br>Home this Christmas**_

Alex smiles at Harry as he wraps his arms around her and kisses her cheek.

_**I'm praying that you make it home tonight  
>So we can lay down by the fireside<strong>__  
>You and I<br>Till Christmas morning  
><em>_**There's nothing else that I want this year  
>More than just have you here<br>**__I'll be waiting_

Alex turns and wrap her arms around Harry's neck and his wrap around her waist.

_**I'll be waiting under the mistletoe  
>While you're travelling here through the winter snow<br>Baby think of me if it helps to get you home  
>When the only gift that I really need<br>Is to have your arms wrapped around me  
>Baby think of me if it helps to get you home<br>Home this Christmas**_

Alex whispers staring Harry in the eye.

_Looking out the window  
>Waiting for your head lights<br>__**To pull up in the driveway  
>It's really coming down tonight<strong>_

Harry stares back. They both lean in, until Umbridge waves her wand, making the couple to fly to opposite sides on the classroom.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Alex snaps storming over, but Umbridge does the spell again. She pins Alex to the wall as Alex struggles. Umbridge storms over.

"You and Potter have a detention with me, tonight at 5" Umbridge answers calmly. Alex can see through her act, knowing she is pissed at her.

"That's supper though. No one makes me miss dinner you stupid bitch!" Hermione's, Ron's and Harry's eyes widen knowing Alex is pissed.

"Two weeks for you Ms. Russo. 5 o'clock or you will regret it" Alex snorts as Umbridge releases her.

"That's slim to none. I never regret what I do" but in reality, she really does. She regrets not saving Mason or friends, or family, or…

"You will Russo" Umbridge walks away as the bell rings. Alex skips over to Harry, Ron and Hermione, who all are packing their stuff.

"I'm sorry Harry" Alex whispers to Harry.

"It's fine. I'm the one who joined in, when you told me not too" Harry smiles and is about to kiss Alex, when they get flown to their new favourite walls.

"LET US GO YOU FUCKEN BITCH!" Alex screams glaring at Umbridge who is standing at the top of her staircase to go to her office.

"No PDA" Umbridge releases them. Alex rolls her eyes as Umbridge walks into her office and closes her door.

"Stupid freaking bitch" Alex mumbles walking to her friends, "I hate her. I need to talk to Fred and George" Alex runs out the room, before anyone can say anything.

"She forgot her bag" Hermione packs Alex's stuff and the three walks out the room, not knowing Umbridge is watching them.

**That was fun to write. : ) please review.**


	16. Chapter 05

**I love Wednesdays but hate Mondays and Tuesdays.**

**Chapter 5**

_Last Time:_

"_LET US GO YOU FUCKEN BITCH!" Alex screams glaring at Umbridge who is standing at the top of her staircase to go to her office._

"_No PDA" Umbridge releases them. Alex rolls her eyes as Umbridge walks into her office and closes her door._

"_Stupid freaking bitch" Alex mumbles walking to her friends, "I hate her. I need to talk to Fred and George" Alex runs out the room, before anyone can say anything._

"_She forgot her bag" Hermione packs Alex's stuff and the three walks out the room, not knowing Umbridge is watching them._

_Now:_

Over the next few months, Alex, Fred and George have been planning revenge on Umbridge. Umbridge's detentions are illegal. She makes them use Blood Quills, which when you write lines, they are engraved in the back of your left hand. Or if you are left handed, engraved in your right.

Hermione and Ron formed a group, called DA and got Harry to become the teacher. He teaches them Defence Against the Dark Arts. Alex is part of it and is a student.

Tomorrow is the first day of Christmas break and it is the last meeting. The DA just ended for the break and Alex is staring at the mirror. There is a picture of her and Harry with the rest of the Triwizard Champions; Fleur, Krum and Justin.

"You did amazing there" Alex hears Harry whisper as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Thanks" Alex looks Harry in the eye, "you did an amazing job too" Alex closes her eyes as she rests her head on his chest. Harry knows that Alex is a strong girl but wishes that she will let him in. Harry hears something above them and sees a mistletoe. Alex looks up too and sees it's directly above them. She wraps her arms around Harry's neck and he tightens his grip around her waist. Harry and Alex close their eyes and both move together. When their lips connect, they quickly feel each other's emotions.

Harry feels Alex's pain, fear, hope, and love. Alex feels Harry's love, nervousness and fear. Their fear is... of losing each other. Love is for each other. The other emotions are directed to school and the outside world.

Their emotions wash away as their kiss becomes heated.

~A&H~

Alex is lying on the ground with Harry beside her. Alex is breathing heavily thanks to Harry tickling her, which made them fall to the ground. Harry was able to talk Alex into telling him what she was thinking about. Alex looks at Harry and leans down. She kisses his lips before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Harry asks staring at her. Alex sighs and looks at Harry.

"Fred and George want me to help get ready for O." Harry stares at Alex as she runs out of the room.

"She never studies" Harry mumbles, but leaves the Room of Requirement anyways.

**Sorry, it's short. I'm just not feeling good, but I am happy that I have a trip to Me to We Day on Wednesday, November 16****th****. We get to see Justin Bieber, Lady GaGa, Katy Perry, Taylor Swift and other performances. : ) **

**Demi Lovato is even involved along with Selena Gomez! : D**


	17. Chapter 06

**New chapter. Oh, and the teacher got the Montreal We Day and the Waterloo one mixed up. We saw Neverest, Shawn Desman, Danny Fernandez and The Midway State perform. We even saw: Magic Johnson, Mia Farrow and Romeo Dallaire. We at the same time saw: Spencer West, Robin Wiszowaty, Noah Kaplan and Michel Chikwanine.**

**Chapter 6**

_Last Time:_

_Alex is lying on the ground with Harry beside her. Alex is breathing heavily thanks to Harry tickling her, which made them fall to the ground. Harry was able to talk Alex into telling him what she was thinking about. Alex looks at Harry and leans down. She kisses his lips before standing up._

"_Where are you going?" Harry asks staring at her. Alex sighs and looks at Harry._

"_Fred and George want me to help get ready for O." Harry stares at Alex as she runs out of the room._

"_She never studies" Harry mumbles, but leaves the Room of Requirement anyways._

_Now:_

Alex runs up into the 7th year boys' dorm, and sees Fred and George working on their beds. Alex sits down on Fred's bed and quickly begins working on her part of the job... drawing the covers of the boxes, bottles, or wrappers.

"You're welcome" George and Fred grins at her. Alex stops and stares at them.

"Huh?" Alex tilts her head to the left and stares at them.

"Mistletoe" Alex rolls her eyes.

"I should have known it was you two" the two twins' nods and stares at her, "what now?"

"How was it?" Alex sighs.

"Hot" George grins as Fred rolls his eyes.

"More detail" Fred beings to bounces in his spot. Alex groans and covers her face as it turns red, from her blushing.

"It was sweet and gentle at the start, then turned heavy and hot. If we both didn't stop, we would've gone all the way" Fred and George claps as she looks up at them and glares.

"Brava lil sis. You almost stopped being a virgin" George jokes.

"I'm out of here" Alex raises her hands and runs out of the room, leaving the boys laughing on their beds.

Alex runs into the common room and sees Harry, Ron and Hermione talking. Alex runs over and dives onto the long couch, with her feet on Harry's lap.

"What's wrong?" Ron asks.

"Your freaking brothers!" Alex snaps and buries her face in the pillow.

"What did they do?" Ron then gets cut off by Fred and George, who are skipping down the stairs with their arms laced together.

"Alex is the lovely girl, who almost turned into a non-virgin!" the twins sang. Alex groans and runs up to her dorm. Her friends glare at the twins and shake their heads.

"It's not funny anymore guys. She's embarrassed and pissed" Hermione snaps then walks upstairs to hang out with Alex.

~A&H~

As Christmas break arrives, Alex is hanging out with her family. Her family and her are at home decorating the tree.

"I love you" Alex smiles at her family.

"We love you too" her family hugs her tightly.

The Christmas break went by fast and quickly turned to January and the time to go back to school.

**Sorry it's short. Please review.**


	18. Chapter 07

**Next chapter is up!**

**Chapter 7**

_Last Time:_

_As Christmas break arrives, Alex is hanging out with her family. Her family and her are at home decorating the tree._

"_I love you" Alex smiles at her family._

"_We love you too" her family hugs her tightly._

_The Christmas break went by fast and quickly turned to January and the time to go back to school._

_Now:_

As Alex walks into the school after Christmas break, she sees Umbridge standing at the door, watching the students enter her school. Alex rolls her eyes.

"Why did you roll your eyes Ms. Russo?" Umbridge asks. Alex looks up and shakes her head.

"No reason" Alex looks behind her to see Harry, Ron and Hermione walking in.

"Hey Alex!" Ron waves and runs over to her, attacking her with a hug.

"Hey" Alex smiles and hugs back. The four of them ignores, Umbridge and walks into the great hall and sits down.

~H&A~

As May arrives, Harry is writing is DADA O.. Alex is writing her's directly across from her, ad Hermione is in front of him and Ron is behind Alex. All of their left hands are killing, since Umbridge saw them walking into the 3rd floor corridor.

The students and Umbridge all hears a bang from the hall, and Harry and Hermione sees Alex's smirk. Umbridge walks quickly to the door and walks into the hall.

"You had something to do with that, didn't you?" Hermione whispers to Alex. Alex looks at her and nods excitedly.

"Yup. Fred, George and I came up with this. We decided to get back at her, since she went too far because of her getting rid of Dumbledore" Alex answers with the smirk growing. Everyone hears Umbridge scream loudly. Everyone looks at the door to see Umbridge running in scared. They see fireworks chasing her and Fred and George fly in on their brooms.

"Yo bitch!" Fred throws something at her and they see a dragon appear. Alex claps her hands excitedly as she jumps to her feet. Alex pulls out her firecracker and throws it in the air. A toad appears and begins chasing Umbridge. Hermione, Ron, Harry and the other students begin to cheer and clap their hands. Fred and George fly over to Alex and lift her into the air, by her waist. George slips her onto his broom and they fly out of the great hall after Umbridge gets eaten by the dragon and toad. All the rules that were posted up on the wall fall around her, smashing to bits.

As they fly outside, Fred and George each throw a firework into the air, coming together as one.

_WRW_

W- Weasley

R- Russo

W- Weasley

"George and I have a shop in Diagon Alley. Alex Russo has a part of it and is important. She is also a co-owner of the shop, in case if something happens. So visit us!" Fred tells them as George puts Alex on the ground.

"See you during the summer Alex" George whispers to her, kiss her cheek and flies into the sky with Fred next to him.

Alex turns around after hearing Hermione gasp behind her. There, she sees Harry on the ground, shaking. Ron is next to them, so Alex runs over.

"What's wrong?" Alex whispers.

"He has Padfoot. You-Know-Who has Padfoot" Alex raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything, since she sees the three of them freak out.

"Are you sure?" Ron asks Harry.

"I saw him! I was in his head! He has Padfoot!" Alex sighs.

"What about you check? I could always distract the toad, so you can check" Alex offers. Harry, Ron and Hermione look at her and nod.

"Ok"

~A&H~

As Hermione, Ron, Harry, Alex, Luna, Neville and Ginny flies on Thestrals to the Ministry of Magic, Alex looks around.

"So this is what London looks like in the day, when I'm not passed out" Alex says out of the blue. Harry, who is holding Alex to him, chuckles.

"You scared me on that" Harry tells her. Everyone is paired up on the Thestrals. There were only four, so that means Harry and Alex are on one, Hermione and Ron, Luna and Neville and finally Ginny on one by herself.

As they arrive to the Ministry of Magic, they run through the Atrium and down the hallways to the Hall of Prophecy.

As they rush to row 99, Harry notices that Sirus Black, his godfather, isn't there.

"He's supposed to be right here" Harry tells them.

"This has your name on it Harry" Harry looks and sees Neville looking at a crystal ball thing. Harry picks it up and they watch Harry as he stares at it.

"And so he tricked you" Harry turns around quickly and the person behind him smirks.

Harry turns around to see... Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Black. Alex turns to her left to see... Narcissa Malfoy and Scabior. Ron looks to the right to see... Barty Crouch Jr. and Peter Pettigrew. Hermione looks behind her to see... Draco Malfoy and Fenrir Greyback.

"Alex?" Alex's head snaps to Lucius, and sees her first true love step out of the shadows.

"Mason?" Alex covers her mouth shocked, "what are you doing here? You are supposed to be dead!"

"My father saved me"

"Who's that?"

"Fenrir Greyback" Mason points to Fenrir, who waved at Alex with a smile, "I live with my dad now and he changed me back to my human form" Alex bites her lip, "I turned back so we can be together again" Mason walks up to her and grabs her hands, "I love you Alex" Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna watches in shock. They all knew about Mason, and how Alex like loves him, but will she leave Harry for Mason?

**That's the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	19. Chapter 08

**Here's the continuation.**

**Chapter 8**

_Last Time:_

_Harry turns around to see... Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Black. Alex turns to her left to see... Narcissa Malfoy and Scabior. Ron looks to the right to see... Barty Crouch Jr. and Peter Pettigrew. Hermione looks behind her to see... Draco Malfoy and Fenrir Greyback._

"_Alex?" Alex's head snaps to Lucius, and sees her first true love step out of the shadows._

"_Mason?" Alex covers her mouth shocked, "what are you doing here? You are supposed to be dead!"_

"_My father saved me" _

"_Who's that?"_

"_Fenrir Greyback" Mason points to Fenrir, who waved at Alex with a smile, "I live with my dad now and he changed me back to my human form" Alex bites her lip, "I turned back so we can be together again" Mason walks up to her and grabs her hands, "I love you Alex" Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna watches in shock. They all knew about Mason, and how Alex like loves him, but will she leave Harry for Mason?_

_Now:_

"Mason. I..." before Alex could say another word; Mason leads forward and kisses her. Alex's eyes stay open, and she roughly pushes Mason back.

"Alex, love..." Mason starts.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Alex snaps, "I am dating someone Mason. I'm in love with that person. You were my first true love Mason, but that was 2 years ago. I'm 15 now, and we dated and been in love with each other from I was 11 to 13. You are 17 now Mason, I'm 2 years younger. It was so sweet of you to come back and everything, but it's too late. I am SO sorry. If I wasn't in love with my boyfriend, I would so take you back. But I am in love with my boyfriend"

"I love you Alex" Mason's eyes fills with tears, as well as Alex's.

"I love you too Mason. But I am in love with my boyfriend. I hope that we can be friends Mason. I cannot lose you again" Mason nods and hugs Alex tightly.

"I can't lose you either. I love you. I rather have a friendship then to lose you" Alex nods.

"Me too" as they pull back from the hug, Alex kisses his cheek.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Alex smiles.

"Harry" Harry looks at Alex and smiles.

"Potter?" Alex nods; "you can't be with him Alex" Alex looks at Mason and frowns.

"You can't tell me who I can and can't be with. I LOVE him Mason. Get over it" Mason growls and grips her arms tightly.

"Break up with him"

"No!" Alex bites Mason's arm as he keeps tightening his grip. That next second, Mason goes flying into a wall. Alex turns to see it was Luna, "thank you" Luna smiles and nods. Alex and the other teenagers point their wands at the death eater surrounding them.

"Give me the prophesy Potter" Lucius tells Harry. Harry shakes his head.

"No"

"Stupefy!" all the death eaters go flying into walls, as the teenagers all take off down a row. They keep firing spells at the prophesies and death eaters that come at them. Harry opens the door on the other end of the hall, and they all jump through.

As they fall, Alex sees the ground.

"STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP!" Alex screams. Just then, they all stop midair. They hit the ground with a thud.

"Oww" Ron complains. Harry helps Alex to her feet, as the others got up. Harry looks at each person. Hermione has a bruise below her eye, Ron has a cut along his cheek, Luna has a busted lip, Neville has a bruised eye, and Ginny has a bleeding nose. As for Alex she has blood dripping down from her ear, nose, lip and cheek. Her right eye is swollen and bruised.

"Are you ok Lex?" Harry whispers as he hears whispers come from the mirror in the middle of the room.

"Ya" Alex nods, looking at the mirror, "what are they saying?" Alex walks to the mirror.

"Nothing" Ginny answers.

"I can hear them too" Neville, Luna and Harry says at the same time. Ginny, Ron and Hermione walks over to them then looks up when they hear whooshing from above them. Harry looks up.

"GET DOWN!" Harry shouts, as they all jump to the ground. Everyone covers their heads, all either dropping their wands or in Alex's case, putting in her left boot.

Once the sound stops, Harry stands up to see Bellatrix, Scabior, Narcissa, Fenrir, Mason, Pettigrew, Barty Crouch Jr, Malfoy and Lucius. Bellatrix caught Neville, Scabior caught Ginny, Narcissa caught Ron, Fenrir caught Hermione, Pettigrew caught Luna and Barty Crouch Jr caught Alex. Malfoy, Lucius and Mason walk over to Harry.

"Give me the prophesy and your friends and little girlfriend can just walk out of here unharmed" Lucius tells Harry. Harry looks at his friends and girlfriend to the prophesy.

"Fine" Harry tosses the prophesy in the air and it smashes against a rock. Lucius screams and sends Malfoy home. Malfoy desperates.

"I gave you the..." before Lucius could finish the Order of the Phoenix arrives. Tonks, Lupin, Sirus, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Moody and McGonagall arrive. The death eaters push the teenagers and begin the battle against the Order. Harry and the teenagers hides behind the rocks, scared. Harry and the teenagers' watches as Sirus take on Bellatrix and Lucius.

"SIRUS!" Harry shouts, getting up to run and help, but Alex chains him up.

"I will help him" before harry could say anything, Alex runs over after chaining Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Neville.

Alex begins to help Sirus fight. She chains Lucius up to a rock, but her back was turned to Bellatrix. Bellatrix sends the killing curse at Alex. The curse hits Alex in the back and she falls into the mirror.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	20. Chapter 09

**Here's the next one. Either this will be the final chapter or the next one will.**

**Chapter 9**

_Last Time:_

"_SIRUS!" Harry shouts, getting up to run and help, but Alex chains him up._

"_I will help him" before harry could say anything, Alex runs over after chaining Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Neville._

_Alex begins to help Sirus fight. She chains Lucius up to a rock, but her back was turned to Bellatrix. Bellatrix sends the killing curse at Alex. The curse hits Alex in the back and she falls into the mirror._

_Now:_

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny watches in horror as Bellatrix fires the killing curse at Alex. They watch as Alex gets hit by it and falls into the mirror. Tears fall from their eyes.

Bellatrix begins to laugh as the death eaters vanish.

"I killed Potty's girlfriend!" Bellatrix laughs before taking off. The teenagers feel Alex's chains release them. Harry jumps to his feet and takes off after Bellatrix.

The Order and the teenagers are left behind, shocked that their best friend is dead. Lupin and Sirus runs after Harry as the others desperates home with the teenagers.

~H&A~

As Harry runs, he sends a spell at Bellatrix, causing her to fall to the ground.

"I killed your girly friend Potty" Bellatrix laughs as Harry stops running and points his wand at her, "come on Potty, kill me"

Before Harry could say anything, Voldemort appears behind him. Lupin and Sirus stops running and both grin. Voldemort's back is to them and they both send spells at him. They both hit him in the back, causing him to fly into the fountain in the middle of the Atrium.

Just at that point, Dumbledore arrives with a little girl next to him.

"So the mirror was a portal to your hide out. If I didn't fall into the mirror, I would be dead right?" Harry's head snaps up and sees Alex and Dumbledore talking.

"Yes. The mirror also saves people that fall in there, who got killed" Dumbledore agrees. Alex nods excitedly.

"I learn something new every day"

"Indeed you do" Alex looks and sees Harry. Bellatrix used that time that Harry was distracted to escape. Dumbledore, Lupin and Sirus begin a battle against Voldemort as Harry and Alex takes cover.

"How are you alive?" Harry whispers as they duck every so often from the spells.

"The mirror. If I didn't fall into it, I would be dead" Alex answers.

"I love you" Harry kisses Alex gently.

"I love you too" Alex whispers against his lips.

~A&H~

As the battle come to an end, Harry and Alex walks over to Dumbledore, Lupin and Sirus. Harry falls to the ground. Alex begins to run over, but Dumbledore holds her back. Hermione and Ron run out and begin to cry as Voldemort appears.

Voldemort tries to take over Harry's body, but Harry fights back. Harry thinks off all the times of him and Alex, him and Hermione, Ron and Alex, him and Ginny, him and Luna and Neville. He thinks of his friends and his Weasley family. He thinks of all the times that his love for his friends and second family made him survive.

"I feel sorry for you. You will never know love" Harry tells Voldemort. Alex hears this and smiles.

Alex, Hermione, Ron, Lupin, Sirus and Dumbledore watches as Harry relaxes. They see Voldemort appear once more. Voldemort points his wand at Sirus.

"Be ready to die Black!" Voldemort sends the killing curse at Sirus but Alex steps in the way. The curse hits Alex and she falls to the ground... dead. Just then the Ministry appears. Cornelius Fudge watches in shock as Voldemort desperates.

"He's back. Voldemort's back" Fudge gasps.

~H&A~

As Harry awakes in the hospital wing a week later, he sees Ron and Hermione crying in their chairs.

"Where's Alex?" Harry asks. Hermione and Ron look at Harry sadly.

"She's dead" Hermione sobs.

"W... what? H... how?" tears quickly falls from his eyes.

"She stepped in front of the killing curse that Voldemort sent at Sirus. She died saving Sirus Harry" Hermione covers her face and begins to sob.

~A&H~

Alex is sitting in her room, in New York. She puts aside the book she is reading... Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. She opens the door to her room and walks downstairs.

"Morning mom" Alex smiles and kisses Theresa's cheek.

"Morning Ally" Theresa smiles, "did you enjoy your mission from Professor Crumbs?"

"The one where I had to change history for Sirus Black and Harry, Ron and Hermione? Oh, and help change the death of Albus Dumbledore, Tonks, Lupin, Fred Weasley and the return of Voldemort for a 3rd time? Before Justin, Max and I went back in time, Voldemort was killing American wizards" Alex asks.

"That one" Alex smiles.

"It was fun. I wish that I could actually live there. Yes, it would be cool, but I would never want to face Voldemort" Theresa nods in agreement.

"I love it on how Hogwarts is a real place. Harry, Ron and Hermione are real too. They are really 19 now. The books were written on their lives, mostly Harry's. You are 15 and Harry is 4 years older than you" Alex smiles.

"Mason was there" Theresa sighs.

"I guess when you went back in time; Mason was there in that time zone too"

"He knew me mom"

"I don't know what happened then honey" Alex sighs and nods.

"I better get to school" Alex opens the front door with her backpack on her back, and begins her way to Tribeca Prep.

Last year, Alex got a mission for Professor Crumbs. It was to go back in time with Justin and Max, to change history. Their mission was to save Sirus Black, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Professor Dumbledore planned this mission as well to help them become friends with the Golden Trio. When Tribeca Prep caught on fire, which did happen.

No one was allowed to know that Alex, Justin and Max are from the future.

~H&A~

19 year olds Hermione Granger-Weasley, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter are sitting in their house that they bought together. Hermione is currently on facebook, looking up Justin and Max Russo. She clicks on the picture of Justin, the one that she remembers from her fourth year. She looks through Justin's profile in shock.

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione shouts. The two guys run over to their best friend/wife. That is right. Ron and Hermione are married.

"What?" the guys asks. Hermione points at the picture.

"Is that..." Ron starts.

"Justin Russo from Hogwarts in our fourth year? Yes" Hermione clicks add friend, and searches through Justin's friends for Max. Once she finds Max, she looks at his profile.

"That's Max" Harry whispers.

"I know" Hermione clicks add. She looks through Max's friends. She clicks on Alex's profile. The three of them reads through Alex's profile after Hermione clicks add.

"Alex is dead Hermione" Harry tells her, "why would you add her if she is dead?" Hermione shrugs her shoulders and continues to look through Alex's pictures.

~A&H~

Alex logs onto her facebook account and looks at her friend requests. She clicks on Hermione's and clicks 'accept'. She looks at Hermione's profile and sees pictures of Hermione's and Ron's wedding.

"I SO knew that you and Ron love each other and would get married. It was SO obvious" Alex laughs.

"What are you laughing at?" Alex turns around to see Max and Justin.

"Hermione and Ron are married" Alex tells them.

"At 19?" Justin asks.

"You can't stop love Justin" Max points out.

"You like Ginny!" Alex listens as Justin and Max begins to argue.

_Hey_

Alex looks at the pop up message to see it is from Hermione.

**Hey : )**

Alex sees the typing message thing before Hermione sends her message.

_Are you the REAL Alex Russo?_

**The one and only Herms. I can explain EVERYTHING. I am sorry that you, Ron and Harry had to go through my "death". I know you guys are 19. Oh, and congratulations on marrying Ron**

Alex taps her fingers on the computer desk in her room, and sighs. She stands up and goes to her cd player, and puts on her mix cd. Alex hears her favourite song come through the speakers... Super Bass by Nicki Minaj. Alex begins to sing to the song.

"_**This one is for the boys with the boomin' system  
>Top down, AC with the coolin' system<br>When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
>Got stacks on deck like he savin' up<strong>_

_**And he ill, he real, he might got a deal  
>He pop bottles and he got the right kind of build<br>He cold, he dope, he might sell coke  
>He always in the air, but he never fly coach<strong>_

_**He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship  
>When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip<br>That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for  
>And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' ho<strong>_

_**I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy  
>I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly<br>I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie  
>You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh<strong>_

_**Yes I did, yes I did  
>Somebody please tell him who the eff I is<br>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up  
>Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<strong>_

_**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<br>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom  
>Boom, badoom, boom bass?<strong>_

_**He got that super bass  
>Boom, badoom, boom<br>Boom, badoom, boom bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<strong>_

_**Boom, badoom, boom  
>Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<br>Boom, badoom, boom  
>Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass<strong>_

_**This one is for the boys in the Polos  
>Entrepreneur niggas in the moguls<br>He could ball with the crew, he could solo  
>But I think I like him better when he dolo<strong>_

_**And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on  
>He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on<br>He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look  
>Then the panties comin' off, off, unh<strong>_

_**Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy  
>You know I really got a thing for American guys<br>I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes  
>I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side, oh<strong>_

_**Yes I did, yes I did  
>Somebody please tell him who the eff I is<br>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up  
>Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<strong>_

_**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<br>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom  
>Boom, badoom, boom bass?<strong>_

_**He got that super bass  
>Boom, badoom, boom<br>Boom, badoom, boom bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<strong>_

_**Boom, badoom, boom  
>Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<br>Boom, badoom, boom  
>Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass<strong>_

_**See I need you in my life for me to stay  
>No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay<br>No, no, no, no, no don't go away**_

_**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
>Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way?<br>Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom  
>Boom, badoom, boom bass<br>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom  
>Boom, badoom, boom bass?<strong>_

_**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<br>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom  
>Boom, badoom, boom bass?<strong>_

_**He got that super bass  
>Boom, badoom, boom<br>Boom, badoom, boom bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<strong>_

_**Boom, badoom, boom  
>Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<br>Boom, badoom, boom  
>Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass"<strong>_

~H&A~

At the EXACT same time, Hermione reads Alex's profile to see where she lives.

"Harry, Ron, we are desperating to Waverly Place, New York" Hermione tells them. She already, knows that the Alex, she was talking to, is the real Alex Russo. Their best friend.

"Ok" the two guys call back. Hermione waves her wand, making her's, Ron's and Harry's clothes to fly into bags. She makes their bags fly into her purse and slips it onto her shoulder.

"Let's go" Hermione says as she walks into the living room. They all grab each other's hands and Hermione desperates them to the place they need to go to.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? One more chapter after this one. Please review. Oh, and longest year 5 will be is 11 chapters, just like year 4.**


	21. Chapter 010

**Yay! Here comes the meeting! Also, this chapter is dedicated to Erin for her AWESOME reviews! This is also the inal chapter! Life's a Nightmare is also at an end.**

**Dark Secrets and Secret Mission are both on a go as well. I have new stories that I am writing, so when they come to chapter 10 and over, they will be posted AFTER Dark Secret or Secret Mission ends. **

**I am upset this story is at an end, since it has been SO much fun! But all good stories have to come to an end. :( But, it is worth it, right?**

**Chapter 10**

_Last Time:_

_At the EXACT same time, Hermione reads Alex's profile to see where she lives._

"_Harry, Ron, we are desperating to Waverly Place, New York" Hermione tells them. She already, knows that the Alex, she was talking to, is the real Alex Russo. Their best friend._

"_Ok" the two guys call back. Hermione waves her wand, making her's, Ron's and Harry's clothes to fly into bags. She makes their bags fly into her purse and slips it onto her shoulder._

"_Let's go" Hermione says as she walks into the living room. They all grab each other's hands and Hermione desperates them to the place they need to go to._

_Now:_

Alex's hair is in a ponytail, curly. She is wearing jeans, sky blue t-shirt and blue converse. After the song, she goes over to her laptop, to see no reply. She logs off and picks up her book, that Crumbs gave her. Alex sighs and puts the book on her dresser. She walks out of her room and to Max's. Alex opens his door to see Max sitting on his floor making something.

"What are you doing?" Alex asks with her head tilted to the right.

"Making a pizza out of gym socks" Alex's face turns green, "would you like to eat some" Alex covers her mouth, gagging. She runs out of the room and to the bathroom.

~A&H~

Justin walks into the substation, after running back to Tribeca Prep to get something from his locker. Justin walks to the counter, seeing 3 people sitting on the stools.

"Hello, my name is Justin Russo. I will be with you in a moment" Justin walks into the kitchen and puts his book on the counter. He slips on an apron and walks out putting his name tag on, "now how my I help you?"

"Justin?" Justin's head snaps up hearing a familiar voice. Justin sees his old friends sitting in front of him.

"Hermione? Ron? Harry?" Justin whispers.

"Justin!" Hermione jumps up and hugs Justin tightly, "how the heck do you look 17 when you are older than us?"

"Uhm..." Justin bites his lip and sighs, "ok, so Crumbs said that our mission is over and we have to keep it hidden from mortals. He didn't say anything about telling them... right?" Justin speaks to himself, "could you give me a moment?" Justin looks at his friends. They all nod; "come upstairs" Justin leads them into the kitchen and opens the door to the lair. He grabs his book quickly, and walks in.

They walk into the lair, in time to see Jerry yelling a Max.

"MAX! I DO NOT WANT TO EAT YOUR SOCK PIZZA!" Jerry screams, "TALK TO YOUR SISTER!"

"She won't eat it! She ran out of the room and puked in the bathroom" Max explains.

"Why the heck would you make a sock pizza?" Justin asks Max. Max looks at Justin and smirks.

"Hey guys!" Max runs over and hugs Hermione, Ron and Harry, "would you like a bite of my sock pizza?" the three of them makes gross faces and shakes their heads.

"No thank you" Ron tells him.

"Ok. I'm going to tell my sister you guys are here!" Max runs out of the room.

"Dad, would it be ok to explain it to them?" Justin asks Jerry.

"Crumbs didn't say anything that you can't. Only not back then" Jerry points out and smiles at the three 19 year olds.

"Nice to see you guys again" Jerry smiles.

"Nice to see you again too Jerry" Harry, Ron and Hermione smiles.

Jerry walks out of the room, as Max runs in.

"She's coming. Mom just needs her for a minute" Max tells them. Justin and Max sits down on chairs as Hermione and Ron sits on the couch together. Harry sits down on the arm of a lazy boy chair, leaving the seat for Alex.

"So how was your wedding Hermione and Ron? Alex told us you two got married and she knew you guys would all along" Justin asks as they wait for Alex to arrive.

~A&H~

Alex watches as Max runs into the lair.

"I'm scared to face him mom" Alex whispers to Theresa. Theresa pulls Alex into a hug.

"You are scared because you love him Alexandra" Theresa tells her daughter strictly, "you face him, tell them what happened, and tell Harry that you still love him" Alex nods, knowing to not argue with her, "I love you honey, but you need to do this" Alex nods in agreement.

"I know mom. I love you too" Alex hugs Theresa tightly before walking into the lair.

As she walks in, she sees everyone looking at her.

"Hum... hi?" Alex takes a seat next to Harry on the lazy boy chair.

"Hey" Hermione smiles, "how are you?"

"I'm good. Started going to Tribeca Prep again, as of 2 days now" Alex answers, "how about you?"

"Well, Ron and I are married, and you already know that. All three of us are 19 and graduated from Hogwarts. Harry teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts now. I teach Muggle Studies and Ron teaches Flying and is a Quidditch referee with Madam Hooch. Snape still teaches Potions and is helping the Ministry catch death eaters that survived the war. Dumbledore is still Head Master and..." before Hermione could finish, Justin, Max and Alex cuts her off.

"Dumbledore survived year 6!" Justin gasps.

"Snape survived Nagini during the war!" Max claps.

"Aren't they old?" Alex asks.

"Of course they are still alive. Why wouldn't they be?" Ron asks.

"Wasn't Malfoy trying to get death eaters into the school? Didn't Dumbledore send you guys Horcrux hunting?" Alex asks in return.

"Ya, but McGonagall interfered and saved Dumbledore from the tower when he fell off, before Snape said the killing curse. And Dumbledore did send us, and he gave us a mirror to tell us what the next one is" Harry answers.

"Well, you see..." Justin and Alex began to explain everything. About how, they; Max, Justin and Alex were from the future, trying to change the outcome. They explained on how in present day, that something went wrong and Voldemort came back to kill all American wizards, so Crumbs sent the Russo's on a mission. They explained on how they had to save Sirus, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Dumbledore and Snape.

"So ya, we had to save Sirus from Bellatrix" Alex finished.

"Then how did Mason know you?" Ron asks Alex.

"We don't even know to be honest" Alex shrugs her shoulders.

"You don't know a lot do you?" Harry snaps standing up. Alex stands up too, "you don't know how I felt back then. Was it all a lie to you? All just a dream world?" Harry glares at Alex. She stands up on her tiptoes, puts her hands on his cheeks and kisses him. Harry wraps his arms around her tightly and lifts her off the ground. The top of Alex's head reaches below Harry's chest. Alex wraps her arms around Harry's neck, kissing him harder.

Hermione, Ron, Max and Justin looks at each other, before getting up and walking out of the lair, to give Harry and Alex space.

As the kiss slows down, they break apart. Harry puts Alex back on the ground and Harry sits down once more. He puts his face in his hands as Alex sits next to him, facing him.

"I still love you Harry. If wasn't a lie or a dream world to me. It felt real. I was really there. Our souls and bodies were transported there, even though it was 4 years ago. As much as we wish many stuff wouldn't happen, it did. All of our emotions were real. I did die saving Sirus, which made me come back to reality. If I had the chance to go back to enjoy year 6 and 7 with you, I would've. But I knew I had a mission to do. It was either die and save reality or let Sirus die and screw up reality" Alex explains. Harry looks at Alex to see truth in her eyes.

"I love you too Alex" Harry leans over and kisses her.

~H&A~

As Harry and Alex walks into the living room, hand in hand, the family, Hermione and Ron smiles.

"Well?" Ron asks.

"All worked out. Alex and I love each other, and are dating once more. I promised her that once she turns 19, I will propose to her, to keep her in my life forever" Harry wraps his arms around Alex and her's wrap around his neck.

"I love you Harry James Potter" Alex smiles.

"I love you too Alexandra Margret Russo" the two lean forward and begins to make out. The family, Hermione and Ron decides to leave the house, to let the couple have time alone. The Russo family is going to give Hermione and Ron a nice, long tour around Waverly Place.

And that is how Harry and Alex start their lives, outside of Hogwarts.

**And that is the end! What do you think? Please review.**


End file.
